Dancing Mad
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: 31 jours, 31 drabbles - Strange pairings de tout poil, crack et idioties tous azimuts, het, yaoi, yuri, UAs, shinigamis, arrancars, etc, etc... "Nous sommes tous un peu fous, là en-bas. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle." Maintenant avec de vrais morceaux de Grimm x Ichigo
1. Defiant : Grimmjow x Hiyori

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède toujours pas Bleach

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Hiyori Sarugaki

**Total : **597 mots

**Setting : **l'un des AU habituels, où Aizen a retrouvé sa personnalité de gentil!Aizen après la guerre (soit il était possédé par Kyoga Suigetsu, soit la perte de ses lunettes adorées l'a bouleversé grave). Les arrancars ont été ramenés à la vie par les Shunshun Rikka ou le pouvoir de l'amour, le but étant surtout de faire n'importe quoi avec plein de pairings rigolos.**  
**

**Le mot de la dingue : **Et nous voilà repartis pour 31 drabbles-que-c'est-pas-des-drabbles-parce-qu'ils-sont-trop-longs-et-c'est-pour-le-fun, grâce à Leikkona, Fuji Kujaku et Arienlys. Au lieu d'un pairing fixe, je me suis dit que ça serait marrant de vivre à hauteur de mon titre de Strange Pairings Queen. Crack, idioties, faces of true love et tout le reste.**  
**

**Warning : **bêtises**  
**

**Prompt : **Defiant

Quoique les vieilles barbes du Central 46 aient pu avoir en tête, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne pouvait nécessairement pas être ça. Bien sûr, ils devaient déjà avoir un sacré grain pour décider de rétablir les Vizards à leur ancien rang. Enfin, ils devaient manquer de personnes compétentes pour assurer la relève après la disparition des anciens capitaines... Et bien sûr, Shinji s'était empressé d'exiger Hiyori. Ce qu'on lui avait accordé avec force grincements de dents, mais il se doutait bien que ça devait les défriser, ces nobles empaillés. L'essentiel, c'était qu'ils aient cédé.

Mais alors, lors de l'attribution des Arrancars aux différentes divisions sous couvert de surveillance et d'étude, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé judicieux d'attribuer Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la Cinquième ? L'Arrancar était arrogant, agressif, orgueilleux, avec une attitude suffisamment insupportable pour cinq personnes à la fois. Une division où on pourrait faire preuve de patience pour le maîtriser, comme la Quatrième. Ou une division où il aurait pu se battre tout son saoûl. Ou même chez Ichigo, il aurait été tout à fait à son aise. Mais à la Cinquième, où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que courir après les recrues et traîner, c'était une idée idiote.

Les premiers temps, l'Arrancar panthère avait traîné à gauche et à droite, prenant ses quartiers dans le bureau du capitaine. Plus précisément le bien aimé canapé de Shinji. Lequel s'était bien sûr empressé de faire comprendre à l'Arrancar qu'il y avait certains horaires où il avait le droit de venir, et d'autres où il ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart. Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du vice-capitaine, et que le chaos avait commencé. Hiyori prenait mal le fait qu'une panthère envahisse son espace vital, surtout une panthère arrogante qui résistait à tout ce qu'elle disait et la défiait à chaque seconde. Sosuke et Shinji s'étaient très vite habitués aux hurlements venant de la pièce voisine. Les grondements de Grimmjow s'opposant aux cris haut perchés de Hiyori. Une vraie mélodie qui les assurait de leur haine mutuelle. Et plus d'une fois, l'Arrancar était revenu dans le bureau en grognant et en râlant contre la petite furie, sa savate démoniaque et son envie de lui démonter sa "sale petite tronche". La routine, quoi.

Shinji était vautré sur son canapé, et Sosuke était en train de travailler, quand le capitaine remarqua :

- Dis, ça fait pas un moment qu'on n'a rien entendu ?

Le prisonnier secoua la tête. C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'un silence fracassant venait de la pièce voisine. Mauvais signe. Sosuke se contenta de remarquer :

- Peut-être qu'ils ont fini par s'entre-tuer. Ou que Grimmjow l'a mangée.

Shinji lui jeta un regard noir qui le poussa à retourner à sa paperasse, et alla jeter un oeil dans le bureau de Hiyori. Revint faire signe à Sosuke de venir. Retourna se coller à la porte avec lui. Une main subtile immortalisa la scène à l'aide d'un appareil photo ramené de chez les humains, pour montrer ça aux autres Vizards. Parce que ça... Grimmjow était vautré sur le canapé, comme à son habitude, c'était normal. Mais Hiyori qui était étalée sur lui pour faire la sieste, ça... c'était du jamais vu. Peut-être même un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde. Et assez adorable en soi.

Donc non, Shinji ne savait vraiment pas ce que le Central 46 avait en tête en confiant Grimmjow à la Cinquième. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Hiyori montée sur le dos de l'Arrancar et poursuivant les recrues pour l'entraînement...

* * *

Grimmjow et Hiyori est un favori, étant donné qu'ils passent leur temps à se taper dessus. Et encore, Grimmjow aurait pu être une fille, parce que Hiyori a juste la bonne taille pour avoir le visage dans ses seins en cas de câlin.

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Powder : Szayel x Mayuri

**Disclamer :** Bleach = Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Szayel Apollo Grantz x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 510 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, arrancars à Soul Society

**Warning :** neuneuterie

**Prompt : **Powder**  
**

La règle à la Douzième Division, c'est "la Science avant tout". Et après tout. Et en même temps que tout. La Science matin, midi et soir. La Science sous toutes ses formes. Les membres de la Division vivent la Science, mangent la Science, respirent la Science. Et parmi eux, Mayuri est bien sûr le plus dédié à la cause de sa division.

Pas étonnant alors que le Central 46 ait décidé de leur confier Szayel. Ou plutôt "jeter en pâture". L'Octava Espada n'avait évité de se retrouver épinglé à une table comme un papillon qu'en leur proposant son aide dans l'étude des Hollows, dans l'analyse de tout ce sur quoi Mayuri avait mis ses vilains petits doigts crochus quand il avait volé tout son matériel, et un plan particulièrement complexe visant à ouvrir Aaroniero comme un paquet cadeau pour trouver un moyen d'en sortir l'âme de Kaien, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et la coller dans un gigai pour obtenir un Kaien flambant neuf à offrir au capitaine Ukitake. Mayuri avait accepté de le laisser survivre et sévir dans son laboratoire tant qu'il pouvait se montrer utile, sous surveillance, bien sûr.

Et bien sûr, Szayel s'était empressé de semer le chaos dans la Division. Flirt, expériences, nouveaux protocoles, disputes avec le capitaine sur la perfection, bruits, éclats de voix, verrerie qui vole, duels au terrain d'entraînement n°2, ... Il avait mis toute la division sens dessus-dessous avec une joie évidente. Tout le monde attendait la mise à mort à grands coups d'Ashisogi Jizô, et Rin avait déjà préparé de jolis bocaux marqués "Szayel Apollo Grantz" dans lesquels mettre ses restes pour les étudier. Mais le massacre n'était pas arrivé. Le capitaine grognait, insultait, et détruisait sa vice-capitaine de temps en temps, mais chaque matin, l'Espada promenait toujours son attitude désinvolte un peu partout. Et accessoirement continuait de mettre le chaos.

La modification la plus importante que Szayel avait amené dans la division était aussi la plus paisible. Quelque part au milieu de l'après-midi, l'Espada remplissait un verre ballon d'eau qu'il mettait à chauffer au-dessus d'un bec bunzen, puis sortait une boîte marquée de divers symboles dangereux, un bécher marqué C6H12O6, et un autre qui portait l'inscription C12H22O11. La première fois, les autres s'étaient demandé ce qu'il préparait comme expérience dangereuse. Mais non, il avait versé de l'eau, du thé sorti de la drôle de boîte, du sucre et du lait dans des béchers, les avait agités avec des mélangeurs à barreau magnétique, et s'était tranquillement installé avec Mayuri pour déguster des cookies et discuter de leurs expériences diverses. La scène était tellement surnaturelle (deux monstres qui prenaient le thé avec des petits gâteaux) que les autres membres de la division s'étaient demandé s'il n'y avait pas une drogue bizarre dans la ventilation. Mais non, tout était réel. Et tous les jours, Szayel et Mayuri prenaient le thé au milieu de la verrerie de laboratoire, et ils avaient fini par passer à autre chose. Après tout, ils étaient à la Douzième, il y avait bien plus bizarre à voir, après tout.

* * *

Et en plus, il existe un fanart !

J'aime le Szayel x Mayuri !


	3. Grateful : Shinji x Kisuke

**Disclaimer :** Bleach nee m'appartient pas

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Kisuke Urahara

**Total :** 461 mots

**Setting :** canon, pré-guerre

**Warning :** euh...

**Prompt : **Grateful

Le son rebondissait sur les murs, emplissant l'espace d'une cacophonie qui finissait par donner l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de vous. Une mer de musique assourdissante, renforcée encore par les bafles de part et d'autre de la scène, dans laquelle on nageait sans plus se préoccuper d'où étaient le haut ou le bas. Pas étonnant alors que Shinji se sente dans cet endroit comme un poisson dans l'eau, et qu'il y ait traîné ses compagnons Vizard (sauf Hacchi qui avait du mal à passer inaperçu dans ce genre d'endroits), et Kisuke avec eux, pour une fois qu'il réussit à tous les faire sortir avec lui et s'amuser un peu. Généralement, à part Rose, qui aime toutes sortes de musique, et Kisuke, qu'il pouvait de toute façon traîner partout, ils préféraient de loin rester au hangar, ou à traîner aux alentours.

En ce moment, Kensei était au bar, probablement en train de vider quelques bouteilles, Mashiro papillonnait tout autour de lui et il devait la retenir pour l'empêcher de partir se perdre aux alentours. Rose écoutait d'un air inspiré tout en tournant le bâtonnet fluorescent dans son verre et en marquant le rythme du pied, et Love le regardait faire, apparemment subjugué par son mouvement. Lisa avait l'air plus absorbée par le magazine qu'elle avait tenu à amener et qui lui valait des regards de travers, Hiyori grognait comme à son habitude, mais elle n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement pour partir. Kisuke écoutait lui aussi, et il avait l'air d'apprécier, et Shinji... regardait Kisuke. Regardait Kisuke apprécier la musique, apprécier de sortir, de se mêler aux humains pour un petit moment, et d'abandonner les soucis. Ils en avaient, c'était vrai, mais pas au point de ne pas se permettre un peu de détente de temps à autre. Il s'en plaignait régulièrement au scientifique, d'ailleurs, qu'il était trop stressé, qu'il devait prendre du repos, qu'il était aussi blanc qu'un haori, mais Kisuke balayait ses protestations en lui assurant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse, qu'il allait très bien, ce genre de banalités. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne faisaient que davantage enrager Shinji. Avoir réussi à le sortir de sa tanière pour lui faire prendre l'air, c'était une sacrée victoire.

Se sentant observé, Kisuke se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Shinji passa le bras autour de sa taille, et il se serra contre lui. Autant profiter de ces heures trop courtes où Kisuke redevenait le shinigami insouciant qu'il avait connu. Bientôt, il devrait de nouveau le partager avec le laboratoire, même si lui-même y passait presque tout son temps. Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à le traîner dans ce genre de sorties, pour passer quelques moments juste avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, autant profiter d'un instant de tranquilité, avec son scientifique dans les bras.

* * *

Je sais, j'ai du retard ! (si tant est que quelqu'un lit ça...) J'ai essayé de faire deux fois un Chad x Tesla, mais je me suis échouée sur les rives du n'importe quoi. Alors je suis passée à Sourire-de-chat et Bob-à-rayures !

GRATEFUL DEAD ! : D


	4. Decent : Szayelle x Renji

**Disclaimer : **je ne suis toujours pas Tite Kubo

**Pairing : **(presque) Szayelle Apollo Grantz x Renji Abarai

**Total : **816 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, arrancars vivants

**Warning : **fille!Szayel

**Prompt : **Decent**  
**

Il n'y avait pas dix façons de formuler ça : Renji n'arrivait pas à comprendre Szayelle. Oh, il comprenait bien ce qu'on avait tenté de faire : mettre l'Espada sous la surveillance de quelqu'un qui avait (en partie) été responsable de sa défaite et qui ne l'ouvrirait pas en deux à la première occasion. Renji avait accepté, bien sûr, le Capitaine était d'accord, et on ne disait pas non au Central 46, surtout quand on n'était que vice-capitaine. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, ceci dit, l'étrange créature aux cheveux roses s'était montrée plus que complètement cinglée, et très disposée à le réduire en plein de petits morceaux prêts à être étudiés. Mais il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur, admis que c'était pour le Bien Collectif, et était allé récupérer son nouveau fardeau au Muken.

Ce... n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. La Szayelle qu'il avait affrontée était hautaine, méprisante, orgueilleuse, sûre d'elle, et surtout complètement folle. Un monstre femelle dans un uniforme blanc qui ne laissait pas un pouce de peau découvert à partir du cou. Et sa seconde forme était encore plus effrayante, avec ses drôles d'ailes et ses pouvoirs démentiels. Un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il s'était préparé à le réaffronter. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'horrible créature-papillon-phénix qui l'attendait. Juste une femme de grande taille, aux cheveux roses, avec toujours les mêmes lunettes blanches qui avaient maintenant tendance à glisser de son nez, et un uniforme standard de shinigami, tout bête. Renji avait remaqué qu'elle se tenait bizarrement, comme si elle essayait de cacher sa main droite, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il s'était contenté de lui demander de le suivre et elle obéit, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. Sans aucun commentaire ni phrase de défi, ce qui était étonnant.

Au début, les choses étaient restées plutôt tendues. Pas tellement parce que Renji la provoquait pour l'avoir battue, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, ni parce que Szayelle passait son temps à se plaindre et à le défier. En fait, elle ne faisait pas grand-chose, à part rester assise dans son bureau à le regarder travailler, ou à fixer le vide comme si elle réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Et toujours dans un silence qui le rendait nerveux. Il avait d'abord été heureux d'apprendre que, contrairement aux autres qui gardaient des prisonniers, lui n'était pas réveillé par des hurlements. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en pleine nuit pour la trouver assise sur son futon, droite comme un i et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur son canapé pendant la journée, et persistait à cacher sa main et sa gorge, bien qu'il n'ait pas mis longtemps à remarquer les cicatrices. Et toujours, elle n'expliquait rien. En fait pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à se vanter avant, elle restait très silencieuse.

Après quelques rounds de ce manège, Renji avait fini par aller se renseigner auprès de Unohana, qui lui avait rappelé la manière dont l'Espada était morte, et le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant d'équilibre. Elle pouvait à peu près lui assurer que ses jours de monstre amateur d'expérimentations était loin derrière elle, mais il faudrait encore longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment passer pour "normale". Probablement le fait d'avoir passé plus d'une centaine d'années en tête-à-tête avec soi-même en attendant la mort... Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était la surveiller et éviter au maximum les mauvaises rencontres et les enlèvements par la Douzième dont le capitaine fulminait toujours de n'avoir eu personne à découper. Renji s'en acquittait avec application, tout ce qu'il fallait, apparemment, c'était du temps. Heureusement, c'était le genre de choses qu'ils avaient en abondance.

Et en effet, protéger Szayelle des idiots et la laisser réfléchir tout son soûl (et tenter de la rassurer la nuit, bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça, non pas du tout) lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ce qui expliquait probablement qu'elle ait débarqué un matin dans le bureau, arborant un magnifique kimono rose au motif floral, déniché il ne savait où, et un sourire de proportions épiques qui lui donna des frissons, et qu'elle entreprenne de flirter avec lui avec une application étonnante. Et effrayante, parce que malgré le peu de réactions du vice-capitaine, elle avait l'air bien décidée à réussir. Renji avait un peu de mal à s'y faire, étant donné qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'autre Szayelle, celle qui tenait son uniforme fermé et qui fixait le vide, pas celle qui promenait son rire et son décolleté partout dans son bureau. Enfin bon, elle avait l'air déjà plus vivante, c'était rassurant... Et puis, bon, elle ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire au changement. Et au flirt. Pas y succomber, bien sûr que non, c'était une Espada. Mais...

* * *

HAHAHAHA encore du Szayel ! Qui flirte, mais c'est normal pour la Concubine lubrique !

J'aime Szayelle :p

Oui, je sais, j'ai encore du retard !


	5. Union : Rose x Kira

**Disclaimer : **toujours le même

**Pairing : **(plus ou moins) Rose Otoribashi x Izuru Kira

**Total : **617 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Warning : **cuteness

**Prompt : **Union**  
**

La première chose qui marqua Rose, quand on lui présenta son nouveau lieutenant, ce fut son regard. Incroyablement triste, avec une once de résignation un peu dérangeante. L'ancien-et-nouveau capitaine de la Troisième Division s'attendait à de la rébellion. Une sorte de résistance. Il avait entendu l'histoire par d'autres capitaines, le lien qu'il y avait eu entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux argent, et il se doutait que la trahison avait dû fortement le blesser, mais enfin, il prenait la place d'une personne qui lui avait été chère. Il s'attendait à une protestation, peut-être de la mauvaise volonté, il ne l'aurait pas vraiment mal pris. Kira avait été blessé, et il comprenait. Mais non, il n'y avait que cette acceptance. Et cette tristesse qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau invisible et pesait sur ses épaules.

Bien sûr, Rose tenta de l'apprivoiser. Il aimait une atmosphère calme pour travailler, mais l'ambiance dans le bureau pouvait plutôt être qualifiée de morose. Kira accomplissait ses tâches de lieutenant avec une rapidité et un sérieux tout à fait appréciables, et obéissait à ses ordres sans discuter, mais dans un silence qui n'avait rien de froid, certes, mais qui le dérangeait tout de même. Il n'y avait pas à l'apprivoiser, il n'était pas sauvage ou méfiant, juste... éteint. Absent. Il répondait aux questions de son capitaine, mais n'engageait jamais la conversation, simplement. Ce qui bien sûr ne facilitait pas la tâche.

Il essaya de passer plus de temps avec lui, sans grand résultat. Kira avait tendance à passer beaucoup de temps tout seul dans la maison de sa famille, et s'excusait dès son travail terminé. Quant au sake, il annonça très poliment et très fermement qu'il n'y touchait que le moins possible. Rose tenta alors une approche culinaire, un siècle de cuisine pour les Vizards l'avaient suffisamment entraîné pour qu'il puisse présenter une variété de plats assez importante. De toute façon, Kira était bien trop maigre d'après lui, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le lieutenant mangea ce qu'on lui servait, remercia gracieusement son capitaine, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Ce qui commençait à tout doucement frustrer Rose. Heureusement, il lui restait une corde à son arc.

Il avait pris soin de convoquer Kira dans son bureau après le travail, sous couvert d'une "conversation entre capitaine et lieutenant". Même là, pas de réaction. Au moins, il se présenta à l'heure dite. Rose avait profité des heures précédentes pour sortir sa guitare et s'entraîner un peu, il n'avait pas eu le temps dernièrement. Comme d'habitude, jouer lui fit perdre toute notion du temps, et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit Kira dans l'embrasure de la porte. A petits pas, le lieutenant vint s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé. Il regarda d'abord l'instrument, puis son capitaine. Lequel enchaîna sur une chanson beaucoup plus lente, plus douce, que Kira écouta avec une attention touchante.

Le dernier accord envolé, Rose se tourna vers Kira, pour découvrir avec stupeur de grosses larmes sur le point de déborder des beaux yeux bleus. Il posa son instrument et le prit dans ses bras, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait réunir. Ce qui suffit à ouvrir la brèche dans le mur que Kira avait construit tout autour de lui. Rose le garda contre lui alors qu'il versait finalement les larmes de peur, de solitude, de haine, qu'il avait retenues pendant des mois, sans essayer de stopper les sanglots qui le secouaient. C'était nécessaire, ce qui comptait, c'étatit que Kira ne soit pas seul. Et Rose était prêt à tout pour qu'il finisse par guérir. Il irait mieux, un jour, bientôt, il espérait, et il n'aurait pas à surmonter l'épreuve tout seul, parce que cette fois-ci, son capitaine serait à ses côtés.

* * *

Ca n'a rien à voir avec le prompt, mais Union = Yes = musique = Rose.

C'EST PRESQUE CANON ! *spoiler* Rose dit quand même qu'il suffit qu'il regarde Kira pour que l'inspiration lui vienne, et que s'il arrive quelque chose à Kira, lui et sa Flying V pleureront !

CUTENESS !


	6. Cleansed : Rukia & Ichigo

**Disclaimer : **me not own Bleach

**Pairing : **Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki (friendship)

**Total : **574 mots

**Setting : **pré-arc de Soul Society

**Rappel : **le konso, c'est la purification de l'âme, quand le shinigami tamponne le front de l'âme avec le pommeau de son arme comme un général russe ferait avec un projet du prochain plan quinquénal, pour l'envoyer à Ssoul Society (l'âme, pas le plan quinquénal).

**Prompt : **Cleansed

S'il y avait une règle du travail de shinigami que Rukia avait immédiatement confiée à Ichigo, c'était qu'il était difficile et qu'on ne s'y faisait jamais tout à fait. Même en passant par l'Académie, où on vous apprenait à vous endurcir, nombreux étaient ceux qui éprouvaient toujours une grande difficulté à réaliser le konso. Même si c'était pour leur bien, envoyer une âme qui venait de mourir à Soul Society n'était pas une tâche facile. Alors s'en charger sans aucune préparation, elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce que ça devait être. Ca expliquait également qu'Ichigo revienne à chaque fois plus sombre et plus silencieux, et restait souvent plusieurs jours muré dans un silence songeur. Il était peut-être shinigami remplaçant, mais ça ne vous préparait pas à ça.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'Ichigo n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour trancher du Hollow, elle attendait qu'il veuille bien revenir, en surveillant à la fois son corps et l'arrivée éventuelle d'un membre de la famille (que quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre à une heure aussi tardive ne l'étonnait pas). Quand enfin le shinigami remplaçant franchit la fenêtre pour plonger dans son corps, elle laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Pour immédiatement noter les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui, inquiète, mais il n'était pas blessé. Juste ces larmes inhabituelles pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années.

Avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais montré envers lui, elle posa la tête d'Ichigo sur ses genoux, et entreprit de caresser les cheveux roux en désordre. Elle avait déjà côtoyé des guerriers du genre, elle savait que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé était de ne rien demander du tout. Un bon quart d'heure passa dans un silence complet, où Ichigo se contenta de fixer le plafond avec une expression qui rappelait celle d'un enfant essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer, et Rukia se contenta d'attendre. Et quand les sanglots se furent enfin calmés, il se mit à raconter. Comment il avait suivi la trace des Hollows. Chad, Ishida et Orihime qui l'avaient aussitôt rejoint. Les monstres sur le point d'attaquer un groupe d'âmes fraîchement décédées sur le lieu de l'accident. Le combat qui avait suivi, long et difficile. Les blessures qu'ils avaient subi, particulièrement celle qui avait failli coûter la vie d'Ishida, et l'atroce vision qu'il avait eue du coeur du Quincy palpitant dans la plaie. L'épuisement, et l'absence totale de satisfaction quand ils avaient enfin fini par se débarrassser du dernier Hollow. Et enfin, comme si toutes ces épreuves n'avaient pas suffi, y compris la quasi-perte d'un ami, il avait dû pratiquer le konso sur vingt-six enfants morts dans un accident de bus. Vingt-six enfants qui n'avaient même pas l'âge de ses petites soeurs. Rukia comprenait, et elle comprenait également tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Qu'il avait peur pour Yuzu et Karin, qu'être un shinigami était un fardeau qu'il n'avait pas vraiment désiré, et qu'il perdait chaque jour un peu plus sa joie de vivre. Qu'il n'était pas un être vieux de plus d'un siècle entraîné à ça, mais un gamin de quinze ans qui n'avait pas eu le choix. Et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Peut-être juste le serrer dans ses bras, attendre que ces horribles images s'effacent, et espérer qu'il tienne encore le coup, encore un peu. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Attendre et espérer.

* * *

Je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux, parce qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, Chad et Orihime n'ont pas encore leurs pouvoirs, mais si Rukia a les siens, ça collait pas.

L'histoire du combat est inspiré par l'un des chapitres d'une fic en anglais Chad x IShida qui s'appelle "The Suit" et qui est 'achement cool.

Dépression, yay !


	7. Go : Mayuri & Urahara

**Disclaimer :** je not owne Bleach

**Pairing :** Kisuke Urahara x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 722 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre

**Prompt :** Go**  
**

La nouvelle était tombée juste après la fin de la guerre, alors que tout le monde tentait de remettre les divisions sur pied, et que les capitaines réhabilités reprenaient les rênes de leurs anciens domaines : Kisuke Urahara revenait à Soul Society. Les réactions furent variées : d'un vague intérêt pour ceux qui n'en avaient entendu parler, à une forte impatience pour ceux qui l'avaient connu. Mayuri, lui, s'enferma dans le laboratoire et annonça haut et fort que Urahara ou pas, il ne laisserait à personne ni son poste de capitaine, ni la tête du SRDI. Il fallut l'intervention du shinigami à chapeau rayé, et qu'il l'assure qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui reprendre sa place, juste de discuter de science avec lui. Il le laissa réfléchir, et alla plutôt embêter Akon, qui avait l'air assez perturbé de revoir une de ses figures presque-paternelles.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Urahara entra presque en dansant dans les laboratoires encore déserts. Enfin, déserts sauf pour la mince silhouette noire et blanche qui était déjà penchée sur une expérience quelconque. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, et dès que tous les produits dangereux furent en sûreté, jeta ses bras autour des épaules du scientifiquee et murmura :

- Bonjour, Mayu-chan.

Que Mayuri se crispe entièrement, comme si un courant électrique particulièrement fort traversait son corps, ne l'étonna pas, il n'avait jamais été fan des contacts physiques. Mais le coup de coude (ou de zanpakutô) qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Le scientifique se contenta de siffler :

- Gardez vos sales pattes pour vous.

Ce qu'Uraharra s'empressa de ne pas faire, se contentant de baisser ses bras des épaules à la taille de Mayuri pour lui laisser la liberté de ses mouvements. Au bout de quelques minutes, le scientifique se remit à son expérience, s'appliquant clairement à ignorer Urahara toujours collé à lui. Celui-ci entreprit de jouer avec l'une des longues mèches bleues, et fut récompensé par des ongles crissant sur de la verrerie, mais sans aucune remarque. Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de câlin incessant que Mayuri finit par demander :

- Comptez-vous me lâcher ?

- Hmmmm... non, Mayu-chan.

Nouvelle crispation, moins marquée.

- Ne m'appelez pas Mayu-chan.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est extrêmement agaçant. Pour vous, ça sera capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- C'est amusant, répliqua l'ancien shinigami, tu ne m'as jamais appelé capitaine Urahara...

Mayuri répondit par un grognement. S'ensuivit un nouveau silence, qu'Urahara finit par rompre :

- Dis-moi...

- Quoi encore ? coupa le capitaine, maintenant agacé.

- ... c'est par économie que tu portes mon vieux haori, ou... ?

Il dut ajouter au crédit de Mayuri qu'il ne broncha pas le moins du monde.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Oh vraiment ? répondit Urahara avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Pourtant, il me semble qu'il est un peu grand pour toi, non ?

Silence.

- Et je crois reconnaître un accroc que j'avais moi-même rapiécé, au coin, là...

Mayuri grogna, le genre de grognement qui indiquait qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa patience. Urahara trouva donc plus judicieux d'opérer un repli stratégique. Deux pas en direction de la porte, et la voix tranchante de Mayuri l'arrêta :

- Franchissez cette porte et je vous assure que vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds dans ma Division.

Confus, il s'arrêta où il était. Son ancien protégé n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête, et paraissait totalement concentré sur son expérience. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu paraître totalement indifférent. Mais Urahara était un traducteur Mayuri-japonais émérite. Il revint donc vers la table et demanda d'un ton léger :

- Au final, tu veux que je reste, ou que je disparaisse ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je déciderai à l'usage. Laissez Akon tranquille. Ne discutez pas mes idées. Et ne touchez à rien dans ma Division sans mon autorisation.

- Pas même toi ?

- Surtout pas moi !

La seconde d'après, il avait de nouveau un Urahara accroché à la taille, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ledit Urahara s'attendait à une réaction douloureuse, cette fois, mais rien ne vint. Mayuri se contenta de soupirer et de travailler. Il serait toujours temps de se débarrasser de cet ennuyeux importun plus tard... quand il n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

* * *

Partant du principe que le truc bleu autour du cou de Mayuri dans l'arc de Hueco Mundo est formé de cheveux, ils doivent être vachement longs. Et il lui arrive peut-être de les attacher plus simplement dans le labo.

_I can't live with you - yeah_  
_ But I can't live without you_  
_ I can't breathe if you stay_  
_ But I can't bear you to go away_

Queen, ça roxxe !(tout ça, c'est la faute de Leikkona)


	8. Shame : Byakuya x Renji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient au troll Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Byakuya Kuchiki x Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Hiyori Sarugaki

**Total :** 567 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, arrancars vivants

**Prompt :** Shame

Des cris, des hurlements, des gens qui couraient dans les couloirs. Même une fois rentré après une très longue journée de travail dans son manoir, un capitaine de la Sixième Division ne pouvait pas trouver un peu de tranquilité avec un gobelet de thé et un peu de calligraphie. Même quand il faisait presque nuit et que tout le monde ici était censé s'être retiré pour la nuit.

Poussé par une envie de leur hurler après (heureusement parfaitement réprimée après des années d'entraînement) autant que par une vague curiosité, il fit glisser les panneaux qui donnaient sur le jardin. Il y avait des lanternes qui s'agitaient, des ombres qui passaient entre les arbres et les buissons. Il arrêta au passage l'un des serviteurs et lui demanda sèchement ce qui pouvait bien se passer. De ce que le gamin balbutia, il comprit qu'une fois de plus, on avait trouvé l'Arrancar n°6 en train de barbotter dans l'étang à koi du jardin, et qu'on essayait de l'en faire sortir.

Ginrei passa sur la terrasse, accordant à peine un regard à son petit-fils assis devant sa table. Il avait l'air énervé, ce qui pour quelqu'un qui avait une patience aussi solide que la siennne, en disait long sur le dérangement. D'après les marmonnements qui lui échappaient, à propos de honte pour le Seireitei et de conduite indigne, l'Arrancar panthère n'était pas seul à patauger dans le bassin, il avait jugé bon d'emmener Hiyori avec lui. Et le ciel savait que Ginrei ne portait pas les Vizards dans son coeur...

Il y avait encore quelque temps, Byakuya aurait pensé comme lui. Les Vizards, traîtres de Soul Society, créatures hybrides, monstres repoussants, etc, etc... Horribles individus qui bafouaient les très nobles et très anciennes traditions de leur société. Mais depuis, certains événements et certaines personnes (particulièrement cet idiot de Kurosaki et ses réflexions stupides) lui avaient sérieusement remis les idées en place. Ces jours-ci, beaucoup de choses qui avant lui paraissaient un crime à punir de mort, lui étaient complètement égales. Ou en tous cas, lui semblaient beaucoup moins graves, à tel point qu'l se demandait comment il avait pu les trouver si primordiales.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche, vers le lit, où la couverture remontée laissait voir des mèches rouges éparses. Ca aussi, il y avait encore quelque temps, il aurait suivi l'avis de son grand-père. Il ne fallait jamais, jamais, jamais, amener la honte sur la famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait être un noble modèle, suivre les lois et les conseils, y compris ceux portant sur une alliance avec une autre famille noble, scellée par un mariage. Ginrei le lui avait bien signifié, surtout après Hisana : on ne choisissait pas sa compagne parmi les gueuses du Rukongai, et on avait pour mission de donner à la maison Kuchiki de nouveaux héritiers. A l'époque, il avait accepté les paroles de son grand-père sans discuter. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché, quelques années plus tard, de choisir Renji comme compagnon. Un gueux du Rukongai. Un homme. Un guerrier valeureux, et quelqu'un de bien. Il avait enfreint les règles, en toute connaissance de cause, et il en était maintenant parfaitement heureux. Alors peut-être que briser les règles et jeter la honte sur sa famille, ce n'était pas la fin du monde... même si ça conduisait à une mini-Vizard et un Arrancar panthère dans son étang à koi.

* * *

Okay, le Bya-hime x Renji est presque canon, avec son "tes crocs ont presque réussi à m'atteindre" et il lui a donné sa jolie écharpe ! Mais c'est toujours cute !

Grimmjow et Ggio étant panthère et tigre, ils doivent être une vraie terreur de l'étang à koi !

Je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai des accès de flemme !

Review ?


	9. Objective : Yumichika x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer :** depuis ce matin, je ne possède toujours pas Bleach

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 707 mots

**Setting :** post-invasion de Soul Society

**Prompt :** Objective

Quand Yumichika passait dans les rues du Seireitei, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Dès qu'il apparaissait, l'atmosphère changeait. Les têtes tournaient et les murmures volaient autour de lui. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Le shinigami avait une allure particulière, très élégante, une apparence qui sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, il était vraiment très beau. Et tout le monde savait qu'il était extrêmement fort, personne ne s'y frottait. Une jolie petite chose capable de broyer n'importe qui. Nombreux étaient les shinigamis qui aimeraient faire des folies avec lui, ou au moins mieux le connaître, mais rares étaient ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Et parmi ceux-là, il les renvoyait tous dans les cordes d'une remarque assassine. Personne ne pouvait approcher Yumichika Ayasegawa. Personne qui n'ait pu d'abord attirer son attention.

Or il se trouvait que quelqu'un avait attiré son attention. Quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux noirs et ébourriffés, des cicatrices et des tatouages, des bracelets explosifs et un zanpakutô en forme de faux. Quelqu'un qu'il avait affronté lors de l'invasion de Soul Society et qui était vice-capitaine. Quelqu'un qui avait été abandonné par son capitaine. La personne qui intéressait Yumichika n'était autre que Shuuhei Hisagi. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient affrontés, et c'était peut-être ça qui avait attiré l'attention du cinquième siège, au départ. Cette volonté de défendre ce qu'il croyait juste, cette assurance. Et également le fait qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de la vraie forme de Ruri'iro Kujaku, alors qu'il aurait pu lui ruiner la vie de quelques mots bien placés. C'était probablement ça qui avait attiré son attention en premier. Et son apparence en second. Qui était très intéressante, il fallait bien le dire.

Il ne connaissait pas trente-six manières d'attirer son attention. Ce que Yumichika voulait, il le prenait, un point c'est tout. Et s'il voulait l'attention de Shuuhei, alors il l'obtiendrait. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, en plus de sa paperasse, ses épreuves du Seireitei Communication, des accessoires de bureau et un paquet de sucreries, le lieutenant de la Neuvième Division trouva un cinquième siège tiré à quatre épingles, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Et alla embrasser la poussière hors du bâtiment la seconde d'après. Ca en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais pas Yumichika. Qui continua donc ses assauts sur le vice-capitaine. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, le suivait partout (sauf dans ses quartiers, il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment), et Hisagi était bien obligé de lui répondre et de faire comme si de rien n'était pour que personne ne trouve étrange que le cinquième siège le suive partout et lui rabatte les oreilles.

Ce qui ressortit de ces premières petites piques : Hisagi ne l'avait pas encore assassiné avec son drôle de zanpakutô, il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, et surtout, sa personnalité était particulièrement fascinante. Sous ses dehors de voyou du Rukongai, le vice-capitaine était un individu doté d'une grande sensibilité, qui gardait toujours la tête froide, et qui réagissait aux épreuves avec un grand calme, et de manière très analytique. Un homme sérieux, fidèle à ses hommes, dévoué à la tâche, appliqué et prêt à se plier en huit pour sa division. Un individu selon son coeur. Ils étaient complètement opposés, et c'était une bonne chose. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. En plus, il avait déjà commencé à s'ouvrir à lui. Et Yumichika commençait à voir les failles qu'il dissimulait pourtant avec le plus grand soin. La fatigue, le stress, et les profondes blessures laissées par la trahison de l'homme à qui il faisait confiance avait laissées. Hisagi était un homme qui était sur le point de craquer, et qui avait besoin de soutien. Peut-être pas de la part d'un cinquième siège de la Onzième, mais soyons réalistes, c'était tout ce que Yumichika pouvait offrir. Avec de la chance, ça suffirait. De toute façon, il avait bien l'intention de faire de son mieux pour l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même si ça voulait dire passer tout son temps libre à la Neuvième. Il finirait bien par passer au travers des défenses d'Hisagi, et atteindre son coeur. Peut-être qu'il l'aiderait simplement, et peut-être qu'il y ferait son nid. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire... quelque soit le nombre de regards noirs qu'il recevait !

* * *

J'aime écrire le paon :D Il est bien drôle.

Let's hug Shuuhei !

Review ?


	10. Strength : Kenpachi & Unohana

**Disclaimer : **Bleach =/= Wilwy, Bleach = Tite Kubo, donc Wilwy =/= Tite Kubo

**Pairing : **Kenpachi Zaraki & Retsu Unohana (no pairing)

**Total : **607 mots

**Setting : **quelconque

**Prompt : **Strength**  
**

La seule chose que le capitaine de la Onzième division respecte, c'est la force. La force physique, la force au combat, et l'ardeur qui va avec. Il respecte ceux qui sont capables d'aller au bout de leurs compétences, de donner tout ce qu'ils ont, ceux qui ne voient que le duel et pas son issue, pas la victoire ou la défaite, juste l'instant. Ceux qui peuvent regarder la mort en face et lui rire au visage. Il n'a aucun respect pour ceux qui ne veulent que tuer, et ceux-là ne font pas long feu dans sa division. Non, les seules personnes qui trouvent un certain intérêt à ses yeux, ce sont ceux qui vivent pour le combat. Les gens comme lui.

Mais il y a une personne en particulier pour qui Kenpachi éprouve un très grand respect, une personne qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas et ne fait vraiment pas partie de son cercle. Une personne qui ne vit pas pour le combat, qui en est même très éloignée. Et une femme, en plus. Il n'y a presque aucune femme qui puisse mériter son respect, mais celle-ci... celle-ci est unique. Enfin, tout le monde admire le capitaine Unohana, alors ce n'est peut-être pas inattendu.

Qu'est-ce qui la fait autant sortir de l'ordinaire aux yeux du capitaine de la Onzième division ? Bonne question. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une soigneuse, et il déteste les soigneurs plus que tout. S'il pouvait, il les éradiquerait, un bon guerrier n'a pas besoin de tours de magie. Cependant, le capitaine Unohana... ce n'est pas pareil. Le capitaine Unohana est une femme qui sort de l'ordinaire. Difficile de trouver une femme plus douce et plus maternelle dans tout le Seireitei, gentille et prête à aider tout un chacun. Elle aussi, sa dévotion est impressionnante, pas dans le même domaine, bien sûr, mais quelque part, ça force l'admiration. Mais cette couche d'amabilité sucrée cache un noyau de fer. La capitaine de la Quatrième division est une femme dure, implacable, capable de tenir sa division à bout de bras... et de faire trembler n'importe qui. Même un capitaine qui fait un demi-mètre de plus qu'elle et qui fait deux à trois fois son poids. Même le capitaine Zaraki.

Au départ, bien sûr, Kenpachi a été extrêmement agacé de voir qu'une simple femme réussissait à le faire trembler de cette manière. En temps normal, il l'aurait repoussée d'une simple remarque. Mais elle a quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle ne hausse pas la voix, elle ne fait rien d'autre que parler, et pourtant, tout le monde tremble quand elle utilise son regard à la fois maternel et terrifiant. Même lui. Il n'ose rien lui dire, et il se contente d'obéir. La première fois, il n'a même pas compris pourquoi. Et puis, petit à petit, il s'est rendu compte que cette soigneuse était forte. Pas de la manière qu'il admirait et respectait. Bien qu'il ait appris qu'elle avait un don pour le kendo, c'était un peu effrayant. Elle avait la force qu'il admirait, mais elle ne s'en servait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se faisait respecter et obéir par sa seule présence et ses mots. Comme il le faisait, lui aussi, mais de manière plus... pacifique, plus douce. Plus agréable, peut-être.

Il n'y a que deux femmes que Kenpachi Zaraki respecte et admire. L'une est morte, et il a nommé le bébé qu'il a récupéré d'après elle. L'autre est Retsu Unohana, la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus forte de toutes les femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontré. La femme qui lui a appris que la force au combat n'est peut-être pas la seule qui compte.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sérieux, ce pairing est adorable !

Et c'est vrai que Unohana a pour talent le kendo :p

Review ?


	11. Life : Ichigo x Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer : **Bleach pas à moi

**Pairing : **(pré) Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Total : **619 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, arrancars vivants à Soul Society

**Warning : **sujet débile et fluffy fluff

**Prompt : **Life**  
**

Ils auraient dû réaliser, bien sûr, quand ils avaient décidé d'envoyer les Arrancars dans le monde des humains, sous la surveillance de héros de guerre, ça allait de soi. Pas qu'ils se soient montrés très turbulents, bien au contraire, ils étaient exemplaires, mais la menace de se retrouver éparpillé aux quatre vents aurait calmé n'importe qui. Surtout Ulquiorra qui était déjà passé par là. Non, le souci, c'était que, comme ils n'avaient pas tardé à s'en rendre compte, surtout les scientifiques locaux (Urahara et Mayuri s'en donnaient à coeur joie), les Arrancars avaient toujours vécu à Hueco Mundo, et n'avaient eu que des contacts très rares avec le monde des humains ou Soul Society. Tant qu'ils y étaient restés, ça n'avait pas posé problème, mais une fois à Karakura Town, ils s'étaient retrouvés en contact avec toute une multitude de substances et autres pour la première fois de leur existence. Ce qui déclencha toute une série de maladies et d'allergies que le shinigami à chapeau trouvait hilarantes.

Chez Ulquiorra, par exemple. Pour des raisons à la fois de santé et de surveillance, il avait été décidé de le confier à Ichigo, qui comme tout le monde s'en doutait, était absolument ravi de cette attribution. Il avait bien prétendu qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à ses petites soeurs, et que son père était complètement cinglé. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, et l'Arrancar pâle s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Au départ, c'était une compagnie vivable. Pas vraiment agréable, il était silencieux et ne bougeait pas beaucoup, et il n'avait aucun intérêt pour quoi que ce soit. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, il était beaucoup plus supportable que Grimmjow.

Cette idée dura le temps qu'il fallut à Ulquiorra pour se faire attaquer par un virus joyeusement virulent et se retrouve atteint de la grippe. Une bonne grippe agressive. Isshin prit immédiatement la maladie en main, avec toutes ses complications, tout en râlant contre ces idiots de shinigamis qui n'avaient pas pensé à vacciner leurs Arrancars avant de les lâcher dans le grand monde. Il promit de s'en charger, mais l'air effaré d'Ulquiorra et son état de santé l'en dissuadèrent. Ichigo se retrouva à partager sa chambre avec un Arrancar qui passait beaucoup de temps à éternuer, se moucher, tousser, et être grognon de manière générale. Enfin, pour Ulquiorra, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, ça consistait à avoir l'air un tout petit peu plus renfrogné et ignorer tout le monde.

Ichigo était énervé. Il était officiellement énervé. Complètement énervé. Du moins, il aurait dû. C'était légitime. Son lit était occupé par un ennemi de Soul Society qui faisait un bruit infernal. Un ennemi qui avait des taches rouges sur les joues à cause de la fièvre, en permanence enveloppé dans une couverture parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner, et qui lisait les livres qu'il trouvait sur l'étagère en buvant du thé. Un ennemi malade qui avait l'air étonnamment inoffensif et adorable, enterré dans ses oreillers. Et ça, ça avait le don d'éveiller l'instinct protecteur particulièrement important d'Ichigo. Cette envie de le mettre à l'aise, de l'aider et de le soutenir. Déjà, Ulquiorra commençait à accepter sa présence, et avait abandonné le regard indifférent. Et même, il se laissait approcher, Ichigo pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui sans se faire repousser sans même un coup d'oeil. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit geste, mais de la part de celui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il appelait "le coeur", c'était un pas en avant, un grand pas en avant. Ichigo ne savait pas où ça allait le conduire (ou les conduire), mais il valait mieux ne pas avancer trop vite. Les plus grands voyages commençaient par un seul pas, après tout.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA les sites de parents, ça sert à apprendre des trucs !

Je vous laisse imaginer Grimmjow et Nnoitora qui éternuent comme des malades, et je vais faire des bêtises dans mon coin !

MOUAHAHAHAHHA !

Review ?


	12. Life & Union : Szayel x Mayuri

**Disclaimer : **not own

**Pairing : **Mayuri Kurotsuchi x Szayel Aporro Grantz

**Total : **545 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, arrancars vivants

**Warning : **un peu de gore, si on veut

**Prompts : **Life + Union

La lame glisse, entaille la peau en profondeur, dessinant un Y inversé. Les doigts couverts de maquillage blanc écartent les pans, les épinglent, dévoilant la cavité organique. Les muscles suivent le même traitement, pareillement fixés de part et d'autre. En surface, les os brillent d'un éclat d'ivoire, et en-dessous, les organes colorés palpitent. Mayuri prend le temps d'admirer le tableau, il a toujours été sensible à l'aspect d'un corps ouvert. Les magnifiques rouages de la vie qui bougent sous ses yeux, qui continuent de fonctionner alors qu'ils sont exposés à l'air libre. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne partage avec personne, et il est seul à pratiquer l'opération.

Avec soin, il détache les côtes, puis soulève le sternum. Et il est là, d'un beau rouge brillant, se contractant et se dilatant doucement. Le coeur de Szayel. Il laisse courir ses doigts dessus, faisant bien attention de ne pas l'abîmer. Avec une délicatesse qui en étonnerait plus d'un, il passe l'ongle de son majeur sur la cicatrice qu'Ashisogi Jizô a laissé. Il regarde avec un certain intérêt les frissons que ce simple geste éveille à fleur de peau, et il peut voir les mouvements des muscles qui y réagissent. Lentement, il glisse les doigts sous l'organe, et il repose sur sa paume. Il lui paraît tout à coup si petit, si fragile, il suffirait qu'il ferme la main pour percer la paroi de muscles et le broyer. Il suffirait de serrer le poing pour le tuer. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement grisant de tenir la vie de quelqu'un ainsi.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

- Alors, comment c'était ?

Mayuri regarde l'Arrancar aux cheveux roses ôter les tubes de la perfusion et remettre son kimono. La main pâle aux ongles vernis se lève, touche délicatement la fine ligne pâle laissée par l'entaille, de haut en bas. Le regard ambré se tourne vers le capitaine, qui finit par répondre :

- C'était... intéressant.

- Juste... intéressant ?

Une pointe de dépit. Ou peut-être d'ennui vaguement distant. Le regard s'égare sur les étagères couvertes de bocaux. Mayuri s'approche, passe la main sur la joue de Szayel, frôle l'estigma, les lunettes d'os, descend vers sa bouche, l'ouvre légèrement. Il regarde avec une certaine satisfaction les marques laissées par son maquillage, les lèvres brillantes, et les yeux un tout petit peu tristes si Szayel pouvait être triste. Il l'embrasse, brutalement, comme il l'embrasse toujours, avec violence et sans tendresse, une bataille pour la dominance que l'Arrancar finit par perdre. Mayuri se colle contre lui, et murmure, tout contre sa bouche :

- C'était excitant. Fabuleux. L'expérience la plus érotique que j'aie vécue. Ouvrir mon amant, tenir sa vie entre mes mains. J'aurais pu te tuer. T'arracher un organe. Te faire souffrir. J'aurais pu te faire ce que je voulais. C'était... extraordinaire.

Szayel l'agrippe par les épaules, l'embrasse, et lui arrache son shikakusho dans le même temps. La seconde d'après, il se retrouve plaqué sur la table métallique, le shinigami couché sur lui, très occupé à marquer sa peau de traces noires et blanches. Et quand les doigts aux ongles bleus passent sur la cicatrice toute fraîche, l'Arrancar se cambre contre son amant et celui-ci vole son gémissement à même ses lèvres, et il sent son coeur battre follement contre ses côtes, sous les doigts de Mayuri.

* * *

Le porn selon Mayuri, c'est fun.

Vive les SMS avec Leikkona, qu'on se comprend de travers :p Parce que le quiproquo sur "je crois que Mayuri a touché le coeur de Szayel"... c'est fun :D

Ah oui, d'après moi, sous sa forme normale, Szayel garde l'estigma violet autour de l'oeil, for the lulz !

Review ?


	13. Grateful : Kensei x Sojun

**Disclaimer : **si j'étais l'auteuse de Bleach, toutes mes sornettes seraient canon**  
**

**Pairing : **Kensei Muguruma x Sojun Kuchiki

**Total : **594 mots**  
**

**Setting : **post-Turn back, vivant!Sojun**  
**

**Warning : **bêtise**  
**

**Prompt : **Grateful**  
**

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour les Vizards de s'habituer au monde des humains, une fois leur hollowmorphose sous contrôle. Les gens, les aliments, les coutumes, la technologie, tout était tellement différent que Soul Society. Urahara les avait bien aidés, en leur fournissant à la fois des gigai qui supprimaient leur reiatsu et leur évitaient de se faire repérer par les shinigamis de Soul Society, ainsi qu'une base d'opération pour rôder dans Karakura. D'abord la nuit, quand personne ne trouvait de voir des gens bizarres se promener dans les rues. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se changer en chat comme Yoruichi... Ils avaient fait des efforts, Shinji avait coupé ses longs cheveux, ils s'étaient obligés à porter ces vêtements inconfortables... Beaucoup d'efforts pour un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Et puis, les choses avaient fini par s'arranger. Shinji était ravi de pouvoir assister à toutes sortes de concerts et se procurer sa musique d'humains, Love et Rose s'étaient découvert une passion pour les romans et les mangas, et Lisa pour les publications érotiques, Mashiro était de toute façon ravie avec toutes ces sucreries, Kisuke poursuivait ses expériences avec l'aide de Tessai, Hiyori grognait de toute façon alors difficile de juger, Kensei s'attelait à la cuisine et la bagarre de rues, et Hacchi passait son temps à perfectionner les barrières de leur cachette. L'un dans l'autre, ils s'y adaptaient plutôt bien.

Sojun était le seul à ne pas sortir, et se contentait de s'asseoir sur la terrasse avec un de ces livres humains et une tasse de thé. La hollowmorphose avait agravé son état de santé déjà fragile, et son hollow intérieur avait bien failli prendre le dessus pour de bon. Kisuke l'avait sauvé de justesse, et il était resté affaibli. A vrai dire, le repos forcé ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il pouvait lire en reprenant des forces, et Kensei veillait sur lui, à sa manière bourrue, lui demandant à intervalles réguliers si ça allait, et lui amenant des friandises en prétendant qu'il était de toute façon trop frêle. C'était bien, cette présence protectrice sans être envahissante. Ca l'aidait à se faire à cette existence si différente de celle qu'il avait connue et qui le destabilisait tant.

Et puis... cette affection à peine dissimulée sous un aspect rugueux était agréable, elle aussi. Il ne savait pas, exactement, ce qui poussait Kensei à s'occuper de lui comme ça. Peut-être de la pitié. Peut-être (il lui avait fallu un moment pour admettre ça) qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste gentil, mais même Mashiro n'avait pas droit à ce traitement. Sojun ne savait pas vraiment commet il réagir. Il admirait l'ancien capitaine, sa force, la manière dont il réagissait à la situation, même à quel point il pouvait faire preuve de patience quand tout le monde le prenait pour une brute explosive (le fait que Mashiro soit encore en vie était une preuve). Chaque fois que Kensei venait le voir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'il pensait en avoir perdu l'envie. Il aimait être au coeur de son attention, et il aurait éventuellement aimé pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Mais dans quelle direction ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Kensei méritait plus que les sourires d'un noble déchu, plus que sa maladresse, son hésitation et ses mains tremblantes. Un jour, peut-être pas trop éloigné, il pourrait lui répondre. Un jour, il abandonnerait ses livres, ôterait les kenseikan qui le reliaient encore à Soul Society, et il prendrait une décision. Un jour prochain...

* * *

Okay, malgré le PEU d'informations qu'il y a sur lui, je suis fan de Sojun (qui rappelons-le est le père de Byakuya et n'apparaît pas dans le manga).

Moi-même et ma partenaire de crime Leikkona avons émis la théorie que Sojun étant vice-capitaine (en mauvaise santé, certes), il aurait tout aussi bien pu être envoyé enquêter sur la disparition des shinigamis avec les autres, et donc, être vizardé. Et voilà, pom pom !

Bon, le but de ce second Grateful était de se faire les doigts sur du Sojun, surtout du Vizard!Sojun, avant de poster Contempt.

Review ? :D


	14. Contempt : Byakuya & Sojun

**Disclaimer : **dumdumdum

**Pairing : **Byakuya Kuchiki & Sojun Kuchiki, no pairing

**Total : **276 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Warning : **OOC

**Prompt : **Contempt

Byakuya détestait les Hollows. Il n'avait qu'un mépris intense pour ces créatures étranges, contrefaites, ces monstres sans coeur, et il ne cachait pas sa satisfaction à les voir éliminés. Et en ce qui concernait les Arrancars, son dégoût atteignait des sommets. Ces... choses qui, sous la direction d'Aizen, avaient volontairement arraché leur masque afin d'obtenir des pouvoirs de shinigamis. Monstres hybrides, contre-nature, sans émotions. S'il avait pu, il les aurait tous abattus. Alors quand Soul Society décida de capturer et ramener l'armée d'Aizen pour les confier à diverses divisions, il lui fallut des litres de thé et des heures de promenades nocturnes, de calligraphie et de temps passé avec Renji pour réussir à gérer sa colère.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'Arrancar 104. Celui qu'on avait décidé de lui mettre dans les pattes sans même lui demander son avis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à la créature en question. L'estigma violet qui passait sur son nez et ses pommettes. Les yeux de la même couleur, qui brillaient d'une étincelle amusée. Les cheveux noirs qui tombaient au moins jusqu'au milieu du dos, retenus par une bande d'os blanc qui entourait certaines mèches sur la gauche de son crâne. L'uniforme tellement semblable à celui qu'il portait il y avait plus d'un siècle, il n'y manquait que le badge. Et le sourire... Pas la grimace d'un monstre sans coeur, d'une créature cruelle. Le sourire réconfortant de Sojun. Et devant toute la Sixième division, son grand-père, Renji, et il ne savait qui encore, pour la première fois depuis des années, son contrôle vola en miettes. Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine exemplaire, éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa !

Idée de base : et si Sojun avait été hollowifié et avait succombé à son hollow intérieur ?

Byakuya, de l'émotion ! :D

Oh, et la resurreccion de Sojun est Cisne (le Cygne / Gracile guerrier blanc)

Review ?


	15. Wrong : Gin x Kira

**Disclaimer : **me not own Bleach. Really.

**Pairing : **Kira Izuru x Gin Ichimaru

**Total : **677 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Warning : **arrancar!Gin

**Prompt : **Wrong

Kira pensait avoir tout vu. Des choses qui en traumatiseraient plus d'un, et qui parfois revenaient le hanter quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses amis tués par des Hollows. Le visage ensanglanté de Hisagi et l'orbite vide qui avait contenu son oeil. Le corps d'Aizen accroché au fronton d'un bâtiment. Son propre sabre, levé contre son amie, et sa danse au bord du gouffre de la folie quand il avait réalisé. La trahison de son capitaine. Son combat contre Avirama, sa tête roulant sur le sol. Les blessures de Momo et Rangiku, horribles et presque ingérissables. Et surtout le corps de son capitaine. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit, et les yeux bleus sans vie le fixaient toujours dans son esprit. Oui, il avait déjà vu beaucoup, peut-être trop, et il lui arrivait de se dire que c'était trop, qu'un jour, il allait finir par craquer. Certains jours, il se focalisait sur son travail, en espérant que les mauvaises idées restent à distance, et qu'il puisse traverser la journée sans idées noires.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était occupé à faire. Pour une fois, il n'y avait presque rien à faire, juste quelques papier à remplir pour la construction d'un bassin dans les jardins. Depuis que Rose s'était donné pour mission de rendre Ulquiorra heureux, il était vraiment prêt à tout... Avec un sourire, il prit un nouveau document et s'apprêtait à le lire, quand un reiatsu étrange lui fit lever la tête. Et là, sous ses yeux, se tenait Gin. Exactement le même Gin qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois à Karakura Town, avec ses cheveux argent délicatement agités par la brise, et son sourire si particulier. Pendant une seconde, Kira pensa à une hallucination, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi son esprit aurait donné à son ancien capitaine cet étrange élément blanc triangulaire qui s'étendait sur le côté de son visage et au-dessus de son oreille ? Ca ne pouvait pas être une hallucination.

Gin s'approcha du bureau, et ses pas faisaient un bruit normal, physique, réel. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de son ancien lieutenant et, dans un geste inhabituel pour lui, s'inclina.

- Ca faisait longtemps, 'Zuru, n'est-ce pas ?

Kira resta silencieux. A vrai dire, ça n'était pas étonnant. De revoir son ancien capitaine, vivant, devant lui, l'homme qui l'avait abandonné, était un excellent moyen de lui couper le souffle. Devant son mutisme, Gin se redressa, et ajouta, un peu... gêné ?

- Je suis venu... t'présenter mes excuses.

- Vos... excuses ?

Un soupir qu'il avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois.

- Pour... l'mal que je t'ai fait... C'a été compliqué...

- Avec Aizen ?

- Avec Aizen, oui. C'était...

Kira fit le tour du bureau et s'avança vers Gin. Où il était, à cette distance, l'ancien capitaine ne pouvait pas ne pas voir la main posée sur la poignée de Wabisuke. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua :

- C'était dangereux. Si je t'en avais parlé, Aizen t'aurait tué. Ou pire.

- Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêchait de m'emmener ?

- Même réponse. Aizen. T'es quelqu'un d'gentil, 'zuru. Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à t'manipuler et t'détruire...

- Vous l'avez très bien fait, capitaine.

Il dut voir venir le premier coup de sabre, mais il ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Ni les suivants, d'ailleurs. La lame ouvrait des sillons rouges dans ses vêtements, sans qu'il ne bouge. Son absence de réaction agaça encore plus Kira, qui lança un "lève la tête, Wabisuke" retentissant. Immédiatement, Gin s'écrasa sur le plancher. Le choc fit disparaître son sourire et le remplaça par une grimace de douleur. Il resta ainsi pendant une poignée de minutes, puis le poids atroce disparut de ses épaules. A sa grande surprise, son ancien vice-capitaine rengaina Wabisuke et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit, et vit alors Kira, son Kira, lui dire avec un sourire sincère qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais voir :

- Vous êtes un idiot, capitaine... mais vous m'avez manqué.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *débarrassée* *plus que deux en retard*

Resurreccion de Gin : Rebenque : le renard / celui qui court dans l'ombre.

Review ?


	16. Sweeten : 3 pairings

**Disclaimer : **Bleach = Kubo

**Pairings : **Ukitake x Hitsugaya, Akon x Rin, Kensei x Mashiro

**Total : **425 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Prompt : **Sweeten

Depuis quelque temps, le trafic au sein de Soul Society avait atteint des sommets inattendus, et rien, ni les brigades de la Première Division, ni les punitions distribuées par les capitaines n'y changeaient rien. Ce n'était pas dangereux, pourtant, pas même difficile à trouver, et pourtant, tout le monde en voulait. Tout le monde était prêt à tout pour les délices des humains. Soul Society était au centre d'un extraordinaire traffic de sucreries : bonbons, sucettes, chocolats, tout y passait.

Cet engouement pour les friandises humaines touchait tout le monde, surtout les grands consommateurs de sucre, depuis certains des capitaines (qui tenaient à garder le secret) jusqu'aux plus humbles des shinigamis, en passant par les gardes et les étudiants de l'académie. Et chacun avait ses raisons.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, surpris en possession d'un paquet de caramels, déclara d'un ton sans appel que ces bonbons collants étaient d'une efficacité imparable pour faire taire le lieutenant Kusajishi qui persistait à prendre son manoir pour un terrain de jeu.

Le capitaine Ukitake ne faisait aucun secret de sa raison. Avoir ainsi sous la main de quoi gâter son collègue capitaine adoré le ravissait. Il ne désespérait pas de réussir à trouver ce que "Shiro-chan" préférait, et il semblait que certaines bouchées fourrées auraient bien pu être l'aboutissement de sa quête... Et puis, clamait-il à qui voulait l'entendre, ça nimbait son petit capitaine d'une odeur de chocolat tout à fait alléchante...

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi demanda un jour à Akon si les sucettes qui dépassaient de la poche de sa blouse faisaient partie d'un protocole de test. Le troisième siège se contenta de mentionner qu'elles étaient utiles pour faire taire Rin quand ils travaillaient tous les deux dans la salle des ordinateurs. Sans mentionner qu'elles laissaient un goût sucré bien agréable à leurs baisers...

Le capitaine Muguruma n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se rendre compte que son propre vice-capitaine était l'un des acteurs de ce trafic. Mais au lieu de faire passer le gamin de vie à trépas, il négocia simplement une partie des sucreries pour son propre usage. Après tout, il avait une Mashiro à alimenter, et les bonbons étaient un bon moyen pour détourner son attention, régler une dispute de couple, ou l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus en plein milieu du travail.

En bref, le trafic de sucreries humaines était sévèrement réprimé, tout en bénéficiant à tant de monde qu'il n'était pas près de disparaître. Et encore, les responsables venaient de mettre la main sur certain sirop au chocolat qui pouvait avoir des utilisations plus que distrayantes...

* * *

FOR THE LULZ !

(l'idée d'Akon et Rin a été développée par Fuji Kujaku)

Sucre et review ?


	17. Hands : Szayel x Kyouraku

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH, TU SERAS A MOI ! *défie l'océan*

**Pairing : **Shunsui Kyouraku x Szayel Apollo Grantz

**Total : **485 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Warning : **mention de choses qu'on fait à deux dans une chambre (et je ne parle pas d'une bagarre d'oreillers)

**Prompt : **Hands

Tout ça avait commencé avec la main de Szayel. La main droite qu'il cachait tout le temps. Kyouraku n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer la cicatrice sur le dos et dans la paume, la marque du sabre de Mayuri qui l'avait tué. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, si Szayel voulait lui en parler, il le ferait le moment venu. Mais Szayel n'avait rien dit, et le capitaine avait commencé à chercher un moyen de lui délier un peu la langue.

Comme à son habitude, il avait traîné l'Espada dans une de ses petites escapades / fuite du travail, et ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un arbre, dans l'un des jardins, il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit. Un endroit avec des arbres, plein d'ombre, et une bouteille de sake. Bon,il devait l 'avoir amenée, celle-ci. Peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu imbibé, alors. Szayel le regardait, avec son expression neutre habituelle où brillait une toute petite étincelle de curiosité. Kyouraku lui avait servi une coupe de sake, puis une autre, que l'Espada avait bu sans commentaire. Et bien sûr, il l'avait accompagné.

Ils devaient en être au quatrième verre, maintenant, et Szayel était venu s'adosser à l'arbre comme lui. Et quand le capitaine lui tendit une nouvelle coupe, il la prit avec la main droite. Kyouraku en profita pour attraper cette main et déposa un baiser, d'abord sur le dos, puis dans la paume, sur les cicatrices. Il sentit le frisson agiter la peau sous ses doigts, mais l'espada ne se retira pas. Quand il repoussa son chapeau en arrière et s'avança, appuyant la main sur le kimono noir de Szayel, près de sa hanche, celui-ci ne recula pas. Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur celles de l'Espada, il fut surpris de les trouver chaudes et fermes, pas glacées comme la mort.

Il reprit un instant ses esprits quand le dos de Szayel toucha le sol. L'alcool rendait tout plaisant et intéressant. Y compris un Espada aux cheveux roses. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire ça ? Une seconde lui suffit pour y répondre : oui, il voulait vraiment faire ça. Peut-être qu'on ne l'avait mis dans sa division que parce qu'ils portaient tous les deux le numéro 8. Ou ils espéraient qu'il arrêterait de tenter de séduire sa lieutenante. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Szayel était séduisant, et les courbes sous sa main, si elles n'étaient pas aussi pleines que celles de Nanao, étaient agréables à toucher, les bras qui l'attiraient à lui étaient accueillants, la cicatrice de sa poitrine frémissait sous ses lèvres, et la peau sous le kimono était brûlante et tout à fait délicieuse. Et il se laissa complètement emporter, sans aucun regret.

Et voilà comment, en partant de la main de Szayel, il se retrouvait avec un Espada endormi sous le kimono rose. Peut-être qu'il en ferait son compagnon, peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

La vache, ça fait quand même le troisième Szayel, et le deuxième avec les cicatrices !

J'aime Szayel !

Bon, celui-ci était un défi, alorsr c'est pas pareil. En même temps, le 8, le rose, et le baguenaudage, ça leur fait beaucoup en commun !

Review ?


	18. Strangle : Luppi x Cirucci

**Disclaimer : **JE SUIS TITE KUBO ! *mais en fait, non*

**Pairing : **Cirucci Sanderwitch x Luppi Antenor

**Total : **579 mots

**Setting : **pré-mort de Luppi

**Warning : **sexe avec violence, non descriptif

**Prompt : **Strangle**  
**

Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, pas même un peu d'affection ou un sentiment de sécurité, rien de tout ça. Juste une vague notion qu'ils pouvaient être utiles l'un à l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux en tirer quelque chose. Qu'ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre pour le moment. Ce n'était rien de plus.

Tout avait commencé quand Luppi, fraîchement changé en Arrancar et pas encore nommé comme Espada, s'était égaré dans Las Noches, et avait atterri dans un endroit absolument inconnu, qui s'avéra être le territoire des Tres Cifras. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, un tourbillon blanc le heurta à la poitrine et l'envoya voler en arrière. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance une bonne minute. Quand il revint à lui, il était plaqué au sol par une étrange céature blanche. Une autre arrancar, avec une robe, et des cheveux bouclés. Jolie, pour ce que Luppii pouvait en juger, et furieuse. Voyant qu'il venait d'émerger, elle siffla :

- Si tu reviens dans mon domaine, je t'aracherai la gorge.

Ensuite, elle avait entrepris de lui refaire le portrait avec sa drôle d'arme, avant de le jeter dehors. Luppi aurait pu lui régler son compte, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vraiment faire le poids. Et puisque persoonne n'était au courant de son humiliation, il jugea plus opportun de déguerpir.

Et pourtant, il revint, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'étrange fille aux cheveux bouclés(Cirucci, avait-il pu arracher à Szayel) se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut, mais il était prêt, cette fois, et il libéra immédiatement Trepadora. Les tentacules bloquèrent l'attaque, et il réussit à la repousser, mais elle revint immédiatement à l'attaque. Ils se battirent ainsi un certain temps, et soudain, au lieu du métal contre le métal, leurs lèvres se heurtèrent, s'ouvrirent, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus, leurs mains lâchèrent leurs armes pour arracher les vêtements et trouver la peau en-dessous., pour caresser, pincer, agacer, exciter. Ce qui suivit fut la plus agitée, la plus violente, la plus étrange et certainement la plus satisfaisante expérience sexuelle qu'ils avaient jamais connue, dans cette vie ou la précédente. Ils s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, jusqu'à se retrouver étendus, trop épuisés pour seulement bouger.

Ce qui n'avait été qu'une aventure due au hasard devint une habitude. Cirucci ne montait pas ans les quartierrs des Espadas, c'était toujours Luppi qui descendait dans la zone des Tres Cifras, sans prévenir, pour la prendre par surprise. Généralement, elle lui sautait dessus, et ils s'affrontaient, Golondrina contre Trepadora, avec toute la sauvagerie propre aux Arrancars. Celui qui réussissait à immobiliser et désarmer l'autre se livrait alors sur lui (ou elle) à tous les fantasmes qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête, pour se séparer dès que l'extase et l'épuisement se dissipaient suffisamment.

Et ils recommençaient, jour après jour, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas d'affection entre eux, peu-être juste cette envie de pouvoir soumettre quelqu'un et en faire ce qu'on voulait. Peut-être aussi d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui était comme soi, fier et ne baissant pas la tête. Ou peut-être, mais juste peut-être, de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un sans risquer de se faire tuer, une parenthèse de temps où plus rien que le plaisir n'avait d'importance. Le plaisir, cette petite contradiction que les Arrancars n'étaient pas censés ressentir, et qu'ils volaient, jour après jour, miette après miette, au nez de celui qui était leur maître. Une petite rebellion. Un petit peu d'humanité.

* * *

J'suis un peu fan de Luppi, quand même, j'adore son côté bitch et le fait qu'il soit tout mignon !

Dédié à Fuji Kujaku et Leikkona. Pour vous, les amatrices du genre !

(et merci, mes reviewers anonymes ;))

STRANGLE, TREPADORA !


	19. Lullaby : Starrk x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer : ***voir disclaimer précédent*

**Pairing : **Coyote Starrk x Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Total : **586 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre

**Warning : **fluffy fluff

**Prompt : **Lullaby

S'il y a bien une chose que Starrk appréciait, c'était de dormir. Faire une sieste, un roupillon, un somme, ce genre de choses. Les délices de l'abandon à l'inconscience, de sentir son corps s'allourdir et s'enfoncer dans les coussins qui lui servaient de lit, ne plus penser à rien... Ce n'était pas une petite chose comme se faire couper en deux de l'intérieur par un capitaine et être amené à Soul Society qui allait l'empêcher de se livrer à son hobby favori.

Mais ces derniers temps, il ne ressentait plus le même plaisir à dormir. Non pas qu'il n'y ait plus cette délicieuse sensation du sommeil s'emparant lentement de lui, ni de lit confortable sur lequel s'installer. Mais au lieu de ces moments d'obscurité totale, son sommeil était désormais le théâtre d'images inquiétantes et brouillées qui ne lui laissaient qu'un vague souvenir au réveil. Un vague souvenir et une sensation d'angoisse qui ne le lâchait pas de la journée. Il en venait à ne plus avoir envie de dormir, si ça pouvait le débarasser de cet horrible poids qui lui pesait en permanence sur la poitrine. Et c'était une idée déprimante.

Il était à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où tenter une petite sieste dans l'espoir que ça se passerait mieux, cette fois, quand il tomba sur Grimmjow vautré dans l'herbe. Jusqu'à présent, la panthère et lui n'avaient encore jamais vraiment eu de contacts, à part quelques remarques lancées ici et là, mais peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie arrangerait les choses. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire, de toute façon...

Grimmjow ouvrit un oeil quand Starrk vint se coucher à côté de lui, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il y avait assez d'herbe et de soleil pour tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas comme si le Primera était un dormeur agité, il pouvait se rendormir et profiter de la bonne chaleur... Il changea très vite d'avis quand un bras le frappa en plein visage. Il se redressa avec un grondement, prêt à châtier l'impudent, mais Starrk n'était même pas réveillé, il se contentait de groger et de s'agiter dans son sommeil. De s'agiter de manière dangereuse, même, parce que ses poings étaient serrés et passaient très près du visage de la panthère.

Après un moment passé à se demandé s'il valait mieux l'assommer pour en finir, Grimmjow se décida à secouer Starrk par l'épaule pour le réveiller. Les yeux bleu pâle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, avec ce qui semblait être un peu de panique. Le Primera regarda tout autour de lui, puis fixa la panthère. C'était le regard d'un homme qu'on avait arraché à un cauchemar. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, maintenant, il en subissait aussi. Il épouvait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la pitié. Après tout, entre Espadas, il fallait se serrer les coudes, et il était possible qu'il aime bien Starrk. Bien possible.

Avec un soupir, il vint s'installer près de lui et posa la tête du Primera sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné, mais le laissa faire. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand Grimmjow se mit à ronronner. La panthère avait l'air calme, détendue, et il sentait que lui aussi était en train de se détendre, le son bas apaisant ses nerfs à vif. Les mains de Grimmjow étaient glissées dans ses cheveux, avec une douceur étonnante pour le Sexta. Il voulut faire une remarque, mais avant qu'il puisse formuler une pensée complète, il s'endormit, droit dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Mouahahaha \o/

Et encore, on aurait pu avoir Nemu qui chante, d'après la première proposition :p

Ya du Grimmjow ! Be happy !


	20. Untouchable : Chad x Ishida

**Disclaimer : **Bleach pas à moi

**Pairing : **Yasutora Sado x Uyruu Ishida

**Total : **510 mots

**Setting : **quelconque

**Prompt : **Untouchable**  
**

Chad aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir toucher Uryuu. Caresser ces cheveux noirs qui avaient l'air si doux, suivre du doigt la courbe de sa nuque, passer les bras autour de la taille mince, ou même, juste pouvoir lui tenir la main de temps en temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il restait une limite invisible entre eux. Uryuu ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait même pas que Chad l'aimait.

Un mot tout simple. Aimer. Un mot qu'à leur âge, ils utilisaient avec une telle désinvolture qu'il ne voulait plus dire grand-chose. Un mot qui désignait une vague affection, une certaine admiratinode la beauté de quelquu'un un peu de désir adolescent, des premiers émois. Un mot qui manquait souvent de force. Ce n'était pas ce que Chad ressentait.

Bien sûr, Uryuu était beau. C'était même un euphémisme. Avec sa silhouette élancée, son teint pâle, ses cheveux noirs et brillants, et son joli visage, il ne lui manquait que les lèvres rouges pour être une version masculine de Blanche-Neige. Il avait peut-être mauvais caractère et tendance à prendre les autres de haut, mais il était intelligent, courageux, loyal, et obstiné. Toutes les raisons qui attiraient Chad. Et cet air triste et distant qu'il avait parfois quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, et qui lui donnait envie de prendre le Quincy dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher.

C'était ce qu'il voulait. Garder Uryuu près de lui, tenter de le consoler, de le faire sourire, peut-être, partager des choses avec lui, le serrer contre lui la nuit et se réveiller à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant... Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à agir. Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, ils étaient simples, quelques syllabes, quelques lettres, qui avaient tant et si peu de sens. Bien sûr, il n'était pas très bavard. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

La peur du rejet, voilà ce qui le retenait. Il levait la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Uryuu, et au dernier moment, il se rendait compte de la différence de taille, du fait qu'il aurait pu sans effort briser les os. Il regardait les doigts d'Uryuu qui maniaient l'aiguille avec une telle adresse, et en comparaison, les siens avaient l'air larges, maladroits. A côté de la silhouette élancée d'Uryuu, il se sentait trop grand, trop large, trop pataud. Et quand par hasard son bras frôlait celui du Quincy par inadvertance, sa peau lui paraissait trop sombre par rapport au teint pâle et délicat.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Comment quelqu'un comme Uryuu, quelqu'un d'aussi parfait qu'Uryuu, pourrait-il choisir quelqu'un d'aussi... imparfait que lui ? Le Quincy pourrait avoir n'importe quelle personne sur qui il poserait les yeux. Si lui-même se trouvait aussi peu intéressant, jamais son ami ne poserait les yeux sur lui. Et à chaque fois que l'idée traversait son esprit, il retenait son geste, et se contentait de regarder Uryuu sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

* * *

Mouahaha un petit peu plus d'emo

(Je suis en retard, je suis en retard...)

Review ?


	21. Whispered Tosen, Shuuhei, Kensei

**Disclaimer :** [voir précédent]

**Pairing :** vague Kensei Muguruma x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 359 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre

**Prompt :** Whispered

Ceux qui voient Tozen pour la première fois ne peuvent s'empêcher de le plaindre, d'une certaine manière. Ils pensent que son handicap est difficile à surmonter, ils l'admirent pour avoir réussi, pour être devenu un capitaine du Gotei 13. Ils le considèrent comme un génie, un individu extrêmement doué.

Aizen, lui, y a tout de suite vu un allié. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait besoin de ses dons ? De son assistance ? Qu'il pensait que, par sa recherche de la justice, il pourrait l'attirer de son côté ? Ou il ne l'avait pris comme allié que parce que Kyoka Suigetsu ne marchait pas sur lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il le dénonce. Tozen ne savait pas, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de demander à son ancien chef les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'emmener.

Mais tous ceux qui admirent Tozen, ou le détestent pour ce qu'il a fait, ne savent pas à quel point son handicap peut être... eh bien, justement, un handicap. Ce n'est pas pour la difficulté que ça représente dans sa vie quotidienne, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il s'y est habitué. Non, ce qui le dérange, les gens n'y pensent pas, il ne leur vient pas toujours à l'esprit que son ouïe est beaucoup plus fine que la leur. Tozen entend tout. Ce qui lui est destiné, ce qu'on pense se dire à soi-même, ou ce qui est destiné à d'autres. Rien de ce qui est au-dessus d'un murmure ne lui échappe.

Et maintenant qu'il est revenu à la vie, maintenant qu'il a été remis à la Neuvième Division, aux mains de ceux qu'il a trahis, sous les yeux de tous ceux qui le prennent pour un monstre, le supplice est encore pire. A cause de ce qu'il entend : les rires et les gémissements qui viennent du bureau du capitaine, ou les bruits qui s'échappent de la chambre la nuit, et les murmures étouffés que Kensei et Shuuhei échangeaient parfois. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il les entendait. Mais l'auraient-ils su, qu'ils n'auraient rien changé. Après tout, qui se préoccupe de ce que les monstres comme lui peuvent ressentir ?

* * *

C'est vite fait et pas très strange... sauf si on compte du one-sided de la part de Tozen.

Presque fini Prayers !

Review ? :D


	22. Prayers : Ikkaku x Yumichika

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo qui est un troll, et pas à moi (mais je suis pas un troll)*

**Pairing : **Ikkaku Madarame x Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Total : **410 mots

**Setting : **pré-Bleach, Rukongai

**Warning : **euh...?

**Prompt : **Prayers

Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient presque oublié comment tout ça avait commencé. Au début, c'état un arrangement. Deux personnes étaient plus utiles qu'une seule pour trouver de quoi suvivre, et tout le monde était à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie, parce que le Rukongai était un endroit très solitaire. Un prêté pour un rendu. Deux individus semblables et différents qui s'étaient trouvés par hasard et restaient ensemble parce que l'idée de se retrouver tout seul était trop repoussante.

Et puis il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient plus assortis qu'ils le pensaient. En fait, ils n'avaient qu'une chose en commun : leur obstination au combat. Pour le reste, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. La lune et le soleil. Les comparaisons usées faisaient rire Yumichika sous cape, et il se contentait de secouer la tête quand Ikkaku lui demandait ce qu'il y avait. Elles étaient usées, ces images, et pourtant, elles étaient justes.

Là où Ikkaku était impulsif et prêt à agiter son sabre à la moindre provocation, Yumichika préférait désarmer l'importun d'une remarque bien sentie qui le renvoyait dans les cordes. Yumichika faisait attention à son apparence à un point qui frisait la coquetterie, Ikkaku n'avait aucune seconde pensée à l'idée de se promener en haillons et couvert de sang, avec son sourire terrifiant. Ikkaku cherchait le combat, Yumichika était plus pragmatique. Ikkaku vivait dans l'instant, Yumichika planifiait en prévision du futur. Quand Ikkaku rentrait, épuisé et couvert de sang, Yumichika nettoyait ses plaies et le bordait pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Ceux qui prenaient Yumichika pour un prostitué rencontraient très vite le poing d'Ikkaku. Yumichika était là pour calmer la fureur d'Ikkaku, et Ikkaku était là pour protéger Yumichika (qu'il en ait besoin ou non). Ikkaku savait lire à travers les masques de Yumichika, et Yumichika comprenait la surprenante complexité d'Ikkaku.

Vraiment, ils étaient bien assortis, et se sentaient bien ensemble, comme deux opposés qui s'attirent. Un prêté pour un rendu. Une aide, un soutien mutuel. Et peut-être un peu de compagnie. Un peu de réconfort, ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans cet enfer. Et parfois, quand ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre la nuit, il leur arrivait de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus chanceux qu'eux dans tout Soul Society. C'était stupide, usé, mais malgré les centaines de milliers d'âmes, ils s'étaient trouvés, et ça rendait leur existence moins misérable de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas à la partager seuls.

* * *

Ca a rien à voir avec une prière, je sais. Mais tout à voir avec Behind Blue Eyes. Qui me fait penser à une prière. Je blâme totalement Leikkona pour m'avoir fait la remarque.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open _  
_ Before I use it and lose my cool _  
_ When I smile, tell me some bad news _  
_ Before I laugh and act like a fool _

_ If I swallow anything evil _  
_ Put your finger down my throat _  
_ If I shiver, please give me a blanket _  
_ Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

(Les Who, c'est le bien)

Review ?_  
_


	23. Obvious : Shinji x Urahara

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo est un troll ! :D

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **588 mots

**Setting : **post-Turn back

**Prompt : **Obvious

La scène avait quelque chose d'habituel, maintenant. Urahara en train de réaliser une quelconque expérience dans son laboratoire, et Yoruichi perchée sur une table en métal, et enfonçant régulièrement le bout de son pied dans le dos du scientifique en lui posant des questions. Ou plutôt, toujours la même question, à laquelle il ne répondait même plus, à force. Même si ses mains tremblaient.

- Pourquoi toi et Shinji, vous ne vous êtes pas encore mis ensemble ?

Les premiers temps, Urahara avait répondu que ce n'était pas comme ça, qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils s'entendaient bien, que Shinji était un peu un mentor, mais que c'était tout, et qu'il n'allait pas se mettre en couple avec son amie, ou alors, pourquoi il ne le faisait pas avec Yoruichi, puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. En général, ça lui valait un méchant coup dans les lombaires.

Et puis il avait fini par arrêter de répondre, par lassitude. Ou peut-être parce que ça faisait trop mal de penser à Shinji de cette manière. Parce que bon, peut-être qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour son ancien ami, mais le comportement de celui-ci ne laissait rien espérer. A toutes les tentatives d'approche d'Urahara (ou plutôt de Yoruichi qui embarrassait Urahara), il répondait par un de ses commentaires désinvoltes avec un sourire qui montrait beaucoup trop de dents pour ne pas être amer et distant. Et donc Urahara avait fini par prendre tous ses espoirs, en faire un joli petit tas, et tout enfermer derrière une grosse porte blindée. Et ne plus y penser, Yoruichi n'aurait qu'à s'y meurtrir les poings en tapant dessus.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi après une simple question, ses doigts tremblaient ainsi et entrechoquaient la verrerie ? Ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à Yoruichi. Elle vint s'appuyer sur son épaule, et ronronna dans son oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kisuke ? Un souci ?

Urahara abandonna son expérience et posa les mains bien à plat sur son bureau, puis soupira :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes toujours ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ?

Une longue hésitation. Le sourire de Yoruichi atteignait de si grandes proportions qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre. Et puis il baissa les bras.

- Shinji a trop bu, hier. Et il m'a... embrassé.*

Un léger bruit d'étonnement, juste à côté de son oreille. Yoruichi l'agrippa par l'épaule, le fit tourner face à elle, et enfonça sèchement son doigt dans sa poitrine.

- Shinji t'a embrassé, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est jouer avec tes expériences ?

- Mais... il était ivre, ça ne veut rien dire...

La douleur s'enregistra avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Yoruichi venait de le frapper. Et pas de manière joueuse, un vrai coup qui lui paralysa à moitié le bras. Et elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Kisuke. Ca fait plus d'un demi-siècle que tu es amoureux de Shinji et que Shinji est amoureux de toi. Tout le monde est au courant, ça se verrait depuis l'espace ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me bouger tes fesses, et aller parler à Shinji. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à redescendre ici tant que ce n'est pas fait !

Elle le tourna vers la porte et le poussa d'un bon coup de pied. Urahara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut tellement vite qu'il faillit en perdre son horrible chapeau rayé. Restée seule, Yoruichi soupira. Elle aimait son ami, vraiment, mais sur certains sujets, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être crétin...

* * *

Grave basé sur le headcannon de Leikkona et Fuji Kujaku, où Shinji et Urahara sont quand même un peu des crétins aveugles qui se tournent autour (mais ils ont leurs raisons)

I HAD FUN !

Review ? :D


	24. Rhythm : Rose x Shinji

**Disclaimer : **Bleach not mine

**Pairing : **Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi x Shinji Hirako

**Total : **386 mots

**Setting : **quelconque

**Warning : **aow, sexyyy~

**Prompt : **Rhythm**  
**

Les mains glissent lentement, avec une délicatesse incroyable, une légèreté de plumes. Chaque geste éveille un son délicat, doux, léger, et ils s'articulent pour créer une mélodie délicieuse à l'oreille, qui se marie admirablement bien avec le jazz qui tourne en arrière-plan. Une pause, pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains s'arrêtent, se posent sur l'instrument. Le silence est presque aussi agréable que la musique qu'il créait l'instant d'avant. Il n'y a que le bruit de respiration qui agite l'air, et même leur rythme fait partie de la mélodie.

Après un long instant de silence, ses mains se lèvent de nouveau. Pâles, minces, expertes. Les ongles coupés court accrochent un instant la lumière, puis se posent sur l'instrument. Cette fois-ci, plus de caresses légères et d'effleurements, le second mouvement se doit d'être allegro. Il attaque plus agressivement, arrachant des sons plus forts, plus passionnés, augmentant le rythme qui sous-tendait la mélodie. Une merveille d'improvisation, peut-être son chef-d'oeuvre.

Sans aucune pose, cette fois, il entame le troisième mouvement. L'apothéose. Plus question de douceur, cette fois. Ses doigts glissent, durs, vigoureux, et les sons qu'il obtient n'ont plus rien de léger et d'aérien, ils sont graves, puissants, râpeux. Le rythme s'accélère, lentement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au crescendo final, qu'il retient à la dernière seconde.

Il baisse les yeux, regarde son œuvre. Le corps de Shinji est étendu devant lui, magnifique dans sa nudité pâle marquée par ses caresses et ses agaceries, une partition de rouge et de rose s'étalant sur une page blanche semée d'une galaxie de taches de rousseur à peine visible, une partition où les notes se concentrent sur les points les plus sensibles, une partition en volumes où les os tendent la peau. Le rythme de sa respiration, rapide et intense, semble entraîner les battements de son coeur dans une danse effrénée. S'il lui restait un tant soi peu de contrôle, il vole en éclats à cette vision. Sa bouche se pose sur celle de Shinji, lui volant son souffle. Lentement, il pose son instrument à même le sol et le couvre de son corps, écoutant ses gémissements, prélude à une nouvelle symphonie dont il décide le rythme, une symphonie à deux voix, certainement la plus belle. Il n'y a pas plus agréable que les cris d'extase de Shinji.

* * *

Ya des jours, on se marre bien~

Review ?


	25. Afterlife : Rukia x Kaien

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas de Bleach pour Wilwy

**Pairing :** (vague) Rukia Kuchiki x Kaien Shiba, mais peut être pris comme de l'amitié

**Total :** 1037 mots (drabble no more !)

**Setting :** post-guerre

**Warning :** cuteness !

**Prompt :** Afterlife

En ces temps d'après guerre, Mayuri était ravi. Non seulement il avait mis la main sur tout le laboratoire de Szayel et personne n'avait osé lui demander des comptes, mais en plus, on lui avait donné deux Espadas. Les huitième et neuvième, si sa mémoire était bonne. Pas que ça avait un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Après tout, les sujets de test n'ont ni nom, ni numéro, ni identité.

L'un des deux sujets l'avait pris sur le ton du défi, prétendant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, qu'il était beaucoup trop puissant, qu'il les mettrait à genoux, bla bla bla. Mayuri s'était empressé de le réduire au silence, bien que baîllonner deux boules flottant dans un bocal s'était montré un tour de force.

L'autre Espada semblait suivre la même voix à première vue, et Mayuri se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de le mutiler une seconde fois, mais de manière surprenante, il avait réussi à plaider sa cause avec éloquence. Le capitaine avait bien sûr conduit ses tests comme à son habitude, mais il s'était finalement laissé convaincre, et avait libéré l'Espada, à la seule condition qu'il l'aide à analyser le matériel de son laboratoire, et à continuer ses expérimentations sur l'autre. Ce qu'il accepta avec empressement, bien trop content d'échapper à la vivisection complète.

Il leur fallut des jours pour arriver à leur but. Il y avait tant de choses à tester, tant d'idées intéressantes, et les ordres donnés à Mayuri par le capitaine-commandeur ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Tout le monde savait que le capitaine de la Douzième division n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et puis, mettre au point un protocole approprié, et le faire fonctionner sans tuer leur sujet, ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Sans compter Szayel qui avait un peu trop tendance à se draper sur lui (ce qui l'agaçait) ou d'autres (ce qui l'agaçait plus). Mais enfin, pour la Douzième Division, rien n'était impossible. Et il finit par y parvenir, pour immédiatement jeter le résultat dehors et retourner à ses expériences sur les facultés d'absorption de son sujet de test.

* * *

Rukia était presque arrivée à la Treizième Division comme tous les matins, quand un reitsu attira son attention. Un reiatsu connu, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps... et qui aurait dû être mort. Disparu. Elle parcourut en courant les dernières centaines de mètres qui la séparaient des bâtiments, et entra sans même s'annoncer dans le bureau du capitaine. Personne. Par contre, sur la terrasse...

Sur la terrasse, il y avait le capitaine Ukitake, assis comme à son habitude, au bord de la plate-forme en bois, les pieds dans le vide, avec un gobelet de thé. Sentarô et Kiyone faisaient leur raffut en arrière-plan, mais ils étaient relativement peu bruyants par rapport à d'habitude. Et à côté du capitaine, il y avait Kaien. Leur Kaien. Kaien-dono. Entier, et visiblement vivant puisqu'il était en train de dévorer à belles dents un bol de riz. A en juger par les bols vides entassés à côté de lui, ça n'était pas son premier...

Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes, clouée sur place par la surprise, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers elle et lui sourie. Le sourire de Kaien. Ses yeux. Sa voix. Aaroniero les avait volés, bien sûr, et s'en était servi contre elle de manière très douloureuse. Mais là... là, c'était Kaien-dono. Le vrai Kaien-dono, l'unique. Si elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui au lieu de lui sauter au cou, ce fut juste pour éviter d'éparpiller du riz partout, parce que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas.

Kaien-dono reprit son histoire au bénéfice de Rukia. Il raconta comment il avait été absorbé par Gluttoniera, comment il avait lutté pour surnager dans l'énorme assemblage de Hollows qui constituait la créature, et comment il avait vu une autre âme, aussi horrible qu'était le monstre, prendre le contrôle, voler ses souvenirs, ses pouvoirs, tout. Et il s'en était servi contre Rukia. Et Kaien y avait assisté sans pouvoir l'arrêter, malgré tous ses efforts. La mort était arrivée comme une délivrance. Avec le regret de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, certes, mais... Au moins, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à Rukia.

Et voillà qu'au lieu des ténèbres infinies ou quoi que ce soit qui attendait les âmes piégées dans les Arrancars, il s'était réveillé. Dans les laboratoires de la Douzième Division, avec le capitaine et un autre Arrancar penchés sur lui. Comme réveil, on faisait mieux. Ils avaient pratiqué toutes sortes de tests pour s'assurer qu'il était fonctionnel, et ils l'avaient jeté dehors. Logiquement, il avait pris la direction de son ancienne division, et entrepris de rattraper les repas qu'il avait manqués.

Rukia garda les yeux fixés sur lui tout le temps de son discours. Kaien-dono était revenu, il était vivant, il était bel et bien là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Son bras était chaud et solide contre le sien, et il postillonnait des grains de riz quand il parlait, comme avant. C'était le seul et unique Kaien-dono. Il était là, bien vivant, grâce à ces dingues de la Douzième. Il était vivant, tout prêt d'elle. De se faire des amis comme Ichigo et Orihime avait en partie fait érodé les murs qu'elle avait édifiés autour d'elle, même s'il en restait toujours certains pans. Mais là, revoir Kaien-dono faisait naître une drôle de chaleur dans sa poitrine, une chaleur agréable, qui faisait fondre la glace qui restait autour de son coeur. Sans même s'en rende compte, elle s'appuya contre lui, et ferma les yeux quand son bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Au-dessus d'elle, Kaien et Ukitake échangèrent un sourire, et il resserra un peu son étreinte. Rukia se laissa faire. Kaien-dono était là, plus rien ne pourrait aller mal. Elle le savait.

* * *

Fiou ! Ca c'est du drabble !

Je suis totalement contaminée par le fait que Rukia appelle tout le temps Kaien "Kaien-dono".

Soyons content pour Kaiien ! Parce que si on prend le quatrième film comme canon, et le fait que les arrancars étant faits de centaines de hollows, ces âmes ne sont pas purifiées quand l'arrancar meurt, alorrs toutes les âmes d'Aaronierro finissent en Enfer. Y compris Kaien.

J'ai encore plein d'idées ! :D

Review ?


	26. Afterlife : Ichigo x Uryuu

**Disclaimer : **Bleach pas à moi

**Pairing : **(vague) Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ishida

**Total : **904 mots

**Setting : **bof

**Warning : **mort de personnage

**Prompt : **Afterlife

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement pas possible. Le combat se déroulait si aisément, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit groupe de Hollows, trois fois rien, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en occuper. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour les réduire en poussière. Facile, trop facile, même. Ils auraient dû se méfier, se rappeler que l'orgueil précède la chute, et que leur arrogance se retournerait contre eux. Oui, mais... Ils se sont laissés emporter, et ils ont cru qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, à tel point qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de prévenir Orihime, persuadés qu'ils étaient de ne faire qu'une bouchée de ces quelques hollows.

L'attaque survint alors qu'Ichigo avait déjà rengainé Zangetsu. Le hollow bondit d'un toit, droit sur eux. Une horrible créature qui ressemblait à une araignée et qui se jeta sur Uryuu, ses ignobles mandibules claquant d'excitation avec un bruit sinistre. Vite, trop vite. Ichigo dégaina et se jeta sur le monstre, accélérant d'un pas de shunpô, mais ça ne suffirait jamais. Uryuu fut pris par surprise, l'arc de lumière apparut une seconde trop tard. Déjà, l'une des pattes en forme de faux balayait l'air, envoyant le Quincy voler en arrière. Ichigo bondit et fendit le masque d'un seul coup, propre et net. Le hollow commençait à peine à se dissiper qu'il se précipitait déjà aux côtés de son camarade.

Il n'était encore qu'à deux mètres de lui qu'il se rendait déjà compte que les blessures étaient graves. Très graves. Le Quincy avait heurté un mur suffisamment fort pour y laisser une empreinte en creux, au pied duquel il reposait. L'uniforme blanc était couvert de sang et tendu par ce qu'Ichigo prit tout d'abord pour des aiguilles. Il fallut qu'il s'approche pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de fragments de côtes ayant traversé la peau. Là où le hollow avait frappé, le tissu était déchiré, dévoilant une large plaie dont le sang s'échappait en bouillonnant. Le spectacle était si horrible qu'il mit quelques longues secondes à remarquer l'angle horrible que faisait son corps au niveau des hanches. Le choc lui avait brisé les vertèbres.

Ichigo s'agenouilla près du corps, sans même prendre garde à son hakama qui s'imbiba immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Il ne savait même pas. Peut-être qu'avec le shunpô, il pourrait courir rejoindre Inoue et la ramener ici à temps... Un simple coup d'oeil au corps brisé devant lui et au sang qui coulait toujours l'en dissuada. Il n'en aurait tout simplement pas le temps. Et il ne voulait pas laisser Uryuu tout seul. D'un geste sec, il ôta son shikakusho et s'en servit pour tenter d'endiguer le flot. C'était futile, mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, même pendant ces quelques atroces secondes, pour ne pas le regarder.

Des doigts fins se refermèrent sur son poignet, et son regard se fixa enfin sur le visage d'Uryuu, l'obligeant à voir ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. Les cernes violet-noir, le teint gris, les traits creusés... Uryuu allait mourir, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Avec délicatesse, il décrocha sa main et la tint entre les siennes. Elle était déjà froide. Mais elle serra la sienne, faiblement, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Uryuu sourit. Forçant Ichigo à tendre l'oreille, il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qui... t'arrive, Kurosaki ?

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Espèce d'idiot, tu... tu es blessé, et je n'ai rien pu faire !

- Toujours tout... à propos de toi, hein ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu parles. Tu vas t'épuiser.

Une quinte de toux déchirante secoua le Quincy, projetant des gouttes de sang, mais Ichigo ne bougea pas.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Kurosaki. Je vais mourir.

Il avait l'air... serein, à cette idée. Plus serein qu'Ichigo, qui serrait toujours sa main et faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. La scène avait un horrible goût de déjà-vu, il ne manquait que la pluie. Il fallait qu'il le retienne, qu'il l'empêche de mourir. N'importe comment.

- Si jamais tu meurs, Ryuuken va me tuer.

Uryuu se mit à rire, malgré la douleur.

- C'est... tout ce que tu as trouvé... Kurosaki ?

- Tu ne peux pas mourir !

- Tout le monde meurt... tu devrais... le savoir...

- Si tu meurs, tu vas aller à Soul Society. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Finir dans un monde de shinigamis ?

- Quelle... horreur... Mais je... je n'ai pas le choix...

- Uryuu...

- Tais-toi... Si vraiment... je te manque... tu n'auras qu'à... venir me voir... idiot...

- Uryuu... Uryuu, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Malgré les exhortations, les beaux yeux bleus se fermèrent. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait réunir, il serra le Quincy contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le mouvement de sa poitrine s'arrête, que le sang cesse de couler. Dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir pratiquer le konsô, pour que l'âme d'Uryuu parte en paix. Et puis, c'est vrai, en tant que shinigami, il pourrait retourner à Soul Society, et le revoir là-bas. C'était une certaine consolation, certes. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Pas encore. Même si le corps qu'il étreignait n'était qu'une coquille vide, il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter la silhouette spectrale qui apparaissait devant lui. Pendant encore une seconde, une éternelle seconde, il pourrait encore prétendre qu'Uryuu était vivant.

* * *

ENFIN FINI !

Celui-là et un autre (qui sera posté en bonus toouuut à la fin) m'ont pris, genre, deux siècles à écrire ! Mais bon, j'avais un mémoire à corriger, et un clavier souple qui réduit ma vitesse de frappe à rien du tout, c'est horrible !

HA HA HA C'EST DEPRIMANT ! HA HA HA !

Review ?


	27. Hidden : Byakuya x Kenpachi

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne rien à faire ces textes (sauf une bonne dose de fun)

**Pairing : **Byakuya Kuchiki x Kenpachi Zaraki

**Total : **753 mots

**Setting : **whatever

**Prompt : **Hidden**  
**

Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait jamais été homme à cacher quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, on lui avait dit et répété que l'honnêteté était l'une des qualités des hommes de noble naissance, et qu'il devait en faire preuve, tout le temps, à n'importe quelle occasion. Être honnête envers les autres et envers lui-même, ne pas mentir, ne pas dissimuler, ne pas se voiler la face. On le lui avait répété jusqu'à la nausée, jusqu'à ce que cette honnêteté obligatoire devienne une part de lui-même. Mentir ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, et il méprisait tous ceux qui, pour une raison ou une autre, dissimulaient la vérité.

Mais voilà que lui aussi, maintenant, s'était mis à mentir, pour protéger sa relation avec pas moins que le capitaine Zaraki. Lui, un membre d'une noble maison. Il avait commencé à refuser de répondre à des questions, ce qui était aussi une certaine forme de mensonge, non ? Il avait dissimulé la vérité, simplement pour se protéger. Il n'avait pas honte, ça non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il ne faisait pas vraiment de mal, après tout. Mais si quelqu'un avait appris que le capitaine de la Sixième Division et chef de la très noble maison Kuchiki avait une relation de nature sentimentale et sexuelle avec 1) un autre capitaine 2) originaire du Rukongai et 3) absolument fasciné par le combat... le ciel seul pouvait bien savoir ce qui se passerait. Les relations entre capitaines n'étaient pas très bien vues, surtout si elles risquaient d'entraîner des tensions entre divisions. Quant à cette histoire de Rukongai... Si les membres de sa famille apprenaient qu'il était en relation (qu'il était amoureux, même !) d'un gueux, de quelqu'un originaire du pire district de tout Soul Society, qui savait ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre... cris, disputes, honte sur la famille, répudiation. La version complète de ce qu'il avait subi quand il avait épousé Hisana. On ne lui laisserait pas de seconde chance, cette fois. Et puis, un Kuchiki en couple avec un homme ? Quelle disgrâce ! Pas étonnant qu'il mente pour se protéger. Ou peut-être pour se simplifier la vie.

Il est vrai qu'il y aurait eu un moyen simple de mettre fin à tout ça. Mais même si l'idée lui effleurait parfois l'esprit, il n'avait pas envie de se séparer du capitaine Zaraki, tout simplemennt pas. Pour quelqu'un qu'on faisait passer pour une brute assoiffée de sang, et il l'avait effectivement cru pendant longtemps, son collègue était quelqu'un de surprenamment posé. Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours à la recherche du moindre combat, et rien n'avait l'air de davantage l'amuser qu'un duel dont il ressortait exalté et couvert de sang. Mais en dehors du combat, il se montrait à peu près civilisé, même si ses manières laissaient à désirer. Ses occupations étaient celles d'un soudard, certes, et il n'était sobre qu'une petite moitié du temps, mais il gardait ses troupes sous ses ordres, les empêchait de massacrer tout ce qui bougeait, et veillait sur eux à sa manière. Au début, Byakuya le prenait pour un crétin fini, à peine plus évolué qu'un singe, et le fait qu'il se débarrasse de toute sa paperasse aux dépens de son cinquième siège ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais lors d'une visite de "courtoisie" visant à lui parler d'Abarai et d'un possible transfert, il n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que le capitaine de la Onzième, sous ses dehors de brute, était un homme à l'intelligence acérée et doté d'un esprit d'analyse surprenant. Et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait attiré. Ca, et aussi son apparence. Zaraki n'était pas séduisant, pas au sens dont il avait l'habitude, avec son visage tout en longueur, la cicatrice qui le traversait, et cette étrange coupe de cheveux... Mais il était grand, fort et bien bâti, ses mains étaient à la fois fortes et fines, et puis, il y avait cette aura de confidence, ce charisme... Byakuya avait fini par rendre les armes.

Peut-être que la solution pour ne pas mentir était de tout arrêter, de se séparer du capitaine Zaraki, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il l'aimait, même s'il ne l'aurait dit à voix haute pour rien au monde. Il aurait pu également l'annoncer officiellement, et éviter de devoir mentir à propos de ses petites expéditions à la Onzième Division. Mais ça, il n'y était pas prêt. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de courage. Alors en attendant, le mieux était encore de garder leur relation secrète. Tant pis pour le mensonge.

* * *

J'aime trop la Princesse et le Gueux ! :D (la belle et le clochard ?)

Je ferai sans doute la version jumelle, mais là, j'ai des tonnes de retard !

Review ? :D


	28. Parade : Grimmjow x Tatsuki

**Disclaimer : **Bleach blah blah Kubo blah blah pas à moi blah blah

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Tatsuki Arisawa

**Total : **754 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, Arrancars vivants

Spéciale dédicace à Haruka-Akatsuki ! o/

**Prompt : **Parade

Ichigo n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on lui colle Grimmjow dans les pattes. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il avait déjà eu assez de la panthère pendant la guerre, plus qu'assez même avec sa manie de toujours vouloir le tuer. Alors maintenant qu'il devait le supporter dans sa vie de tous les jours, ça n'était pas mieux. Enfin, il avait arrêté de vouloir le transformer en viande hachée, c'était un tout petit plus. Pour le reste... Grimmjow avait bien commencé, le premier matin, en bondissant de son futon (hors de question qu'Ichigo lui laisse son lit !) pour intercepter Isshin et son coup de pied matinal. S'en était suivi une bagarre que le rouquin avait fini par résoudre de la seule manière qui s'imposait : en leur vidant un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il avait également été obligé de tenir la panthère à l'oeil dès qu'il y avait des gens autour, et lui avait très vite et très clairement fait comprendre que provoquer les autres au combat et pincer les fesses des filles (surtout pas de Karin et Yuzu !) n'était acceptable. Grimmjow avait fini par s'arranger, un tout petit peu, mais Ichigo le trouvait toujours extrêmement agaçant, bruyant et fatiguant. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas été contre s'en débarrasser auprès du premier venu, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

C'était parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune autre idée pour occuper l'Arrancar, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse une pause sans Grimmjow, qu'il l'amena au dojo et le laissa entre les mains de Tatsuki. Ses pouvoirs étaient limités, il ne risquait pas de faire trop de dégâts. Et peut-être que se faire botter les fesses lui ferait du bien. De toute façon, ça lui ferait un peu de paix, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter !

Il ne récupéra Grimmjow qu'à la fermeture du dojo, et la panthère avait l'air... pas vraiment énervé, mais bizarre, nerveux. Il garda le silence pendant tout le trajet du retour, mais une fois dans la chambre, alors qu'Ichigo tentait désespérément de lire, pas moyen de le faire taire. Et il ne parlait que d'une personne, comme il se devait. Tatsuki lui avait fait une très forte impression. Ca faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il le noyait sous un flot de paroles : comment elle l'avait battu, comment elle devait avoir triché, et comment il lui ferait ravaler son orgueil dès qu'il aurait eu sa revanche. En temps normal, Ichigo se serait inquiété, mais c'était un changement tellement bienvenu par rapport aux menaces de mort à l'encontre de tout ce qui portait un uniforme de shinigami et le nom de Kurosaki, qu'il le laissa grogner tout son soûl.

Grimmjow retourna au dojo le lendemain, pour avoir sa revanche. Et le surlendemain. Et le jour d'après, encore. Il insistait pour se battre contre Tatsuki, les autres ne l'intéressant vraiment pas, ils étaient "juste des taches, complètement faiblardes, de vraies lavettes". A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment protesté. Ce n'était pas comme si l'Arrancar était de si bonne compagnie, mais il lui procurait des combats intéressants ; il était fort, il avait une technique intéressante, et un mélange de sauvagerie et d'orgueil qui l'empêchait de s'avouer vaincu. Plus d'une fois, elle avait dû le plaquer au sol pour qu'il reconnaisse sa victoire. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre avec une pointe d'impatience de se battre contre lui.

Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait en penser. Grimmjow et Tatsuki passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, la plupart à se taper dessus, il est vrai. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas, il leur arrivait de bavarder, aussi. Et puis l'Arrancar continuait de rabattre les oreilles de son gardien, qui n'en demandait pas tant, d'histoires de combats et de Tatsuki. En fait, de moins en moins de combats, et de plus en plus de Tatsuki. A tel point que même Ichigo, dense comme il était, commençait à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour aller en parler avec la principale intéressée, sous peine de modifications importantes de sa géographie vertébrale. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que ça ne tourne pas trop mal. Ni pour son amie, ni pour sa charge. Et quand, alors qu'il venait récupérer la panthère, il les surprit en train de s'embrasser (pas le petit bisou amical, non, le vrai baiser passionné qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé Tatsuki donner), il se dit qu'il s'était fait du souci pour rien. Tatsuki était tout à fait de taille à dresser la panthère.

* * *

Une requête de Haruka-Akatsuki (thanks !) qui a plutôt bien marché :D Sont-ils pas mignons ?

J'aime bien Grimmy et sa grande gueule !

Review ?


	29. Touch : Kyouraku x Ukitake

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo le troll !

**Pairing : **Shunsui Kyouraku x Jyûshiro Ukitake

**Total : **849 mots

**Setting : **Aizen et les Arrancars ont gagné la bataille de Karakura, et Aizen a pris comme prisonniers toute une collection de shinigamis qu'il a confiés à différentes personnes.

**Warning : **ouh, ya du sexe !

**Prompt : **Touch**  
**

Cela devenait rare, que Shunsui et Jyûshiro puissent avoir un moment rien qu'à eux. Aizen connaissait très bien leur puissance quand ils étaient séparés, et il savait très bien qu'elle augmentait de façon exponentielle quand ils combattaient ensemble. Pour cette raison, il avait pris soin de limiter leurs pouvoirs d'un sceau qu'ils ne pouvaient lever d'aucune manière (l'Espada aux cheveux roses s'était grandement amusé à les mettre en place). Il avait également confisqué Katen Kyokotsu et Sogyô no Kotowari, prenant un grand plaisir à voir leur détresse quand il avait littéralement retiré un morceau de leur âme. Il avait pris grand soin de les surveiller à tout moment, et il avait fini par les confier à un Espada dont il était sûr qu'il serait de taille à les maîtriser d'une seule main, et qui n'était pas déjà débordé par les fraccions, quelqu'un qui les garderait à l'oeil. Sauf que, pour une fois, le maître de Hueco Mundo avait fait preuve de bien peu de jugeote, puisqu'il avait jugé bon de les mettre sous la surveillance de Coyote Starrk, grand paresseux devant l'Eternel Aizen, et que l'oeil qui devait se poser sur eux était le plus souvent fermé, et son propriétaire plongé dans un sommeil profond. Alors de temps en temps, ils pouvaient échapper à la surveillance de leur multitude de gardiens, et se retrouver seuls.

Oh, ils n'étaient pas mal traités. Ils auraient pu tomber bien plus mal, ils savaient bien que Szayel rêvait de pouvoir étudier les deux zanpakutôs doubles, de préférence avec leurs maîtres au bout, que Nnoitora et les membres de la Onzième Division se donnaient mutuellement du fil à retordre (leurs insultes et leurs chansons à boire emplissaient parfois tout Las Noches...), et que Shuuhei ne devait sa survie qu'à l'insistance de Findorr qui voulait lui faire payer sa défaite. Pour ne citer qu'eux. Starrk se montrait assez poli envers ses captifs, bien qu'un peu glacial envers Shunsui, qui l'avait quand même plus ou moins coupé en deux, et il lui rappelait de temps en temps. Mais en général, l'attrait de la sieste était beaucoup plus important que de provoquer un shinigami. Lilinette était plus acharnée à provoquer Jyûshiro et à l'appeler "Shiro-chan" tout en se moquant de lui ; elle n'avait visiblement pas digéré qu'il refuse de la combattre. Mais depuis que Grimmjow avait fait le siège d'Orihime jusqu'à ce qu'elle nie la mort de ses fraccions, elle était étrangement et de plus en plus souvent absente. Jyûshiro avait émis la remarque qu'elle avait l'air de bien aimer certaine fraccion aux dents aiguisées et au masque large. Elle avait hurlé qu'il n'y avait rien entre Di Roy et elle, et l'avait frappé suffisamment fort pour rouvrir certains de ses points de suture. Il avait pris note de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Entre la surveillance léthargique de Starrk, celle, brutale et bruyante, de Lilinette, le regard omniscient d'Aizen qui planait sur eux, et tout le temps qu'ils avaient dû passer à se reposer pour que leurs blessures guérissent, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps juste tous les deux. Et ces rares instants en étaient d'autant plus précieux. Ils en profitaient rarement pour coucher ensemble, l'état de santé de Jyûshiro ne le permettait pas vraiment. Souvent, ils restaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, simplement, à profiter de leur présence mutuelle. Shunsui prenait soin de couvrir son amant de son kimono rose, et le prenait dans ses bras. Et il n'était pas rare que celui-ci se laisse aller à somnoler contre lui. A d'autres moments, il l'embrassait, glissait les doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs, caressait son visage, son cou, le serrait contre lui. Rien de sensuel dans ces gestes, mais de la tendresse, un réconfort qui venait de ces simples contacts que Jyûshiro lui rendait. S'assurer que l'autre était bien là, avec soi, que même les manigances de leur ennemi ne pouvaient pas les tenir éloignés.

Et puis parfois, ça ne suffisait pas. Il leur arrivait de passer plusieurs jours sans pouvoir faire davantage qu'échanger des propos sans importance. Jyûshiro avait un nouvel accès de sa maladie qui le laissait très affaibli. Starrk conviait Shunsui à une sieste obligatoire. Ou Aizen décidait d'avoir une petite entrevue avec l'un des deux, ou les deux. Alors quand ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver ensemble, il n'était plus question de gentils contacts et de siestes l'un contre l'autre. Les baisers et les caresses se faisaient très rapidement enflammés, les mains dans les cheveux servaient à dégager la douceur pâle et fragile de la gorge où battaient les veines, les doigts glissaient sous les vêtements, les écartaient, les rejetaient en pile. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la peau se retrouve exposée, dorée et pâle, et brûlante à toucher et savourer, les caresses se faisaient affamées, dans une étreinte de plus en plus frénétique, de plus en plus passionnée, jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Le plaisir noie leur esprit, dissipe toutes leurs pensées, et les laisse serrés l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, blottis sous le grand kimono rose. Rassurés, pendant un moment, que personne, pas même Aizen, ne pourra les prendre l'un à l'autre.

* * *

C'est seulement semi-strange, ils sont quand même presque mariés, tous les deux, avec leurs combats ensemble, leur coup de presque lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, et Kyouraku qui appelle Ukitake "sexy"...

C'est dommage, presque la fin, et j'ai fait un seul genderbend et deux ou trois AUs... Faudra que je me rattrape. Ou qu'on me propose des idées *Gin grin*

Bref, celui-ci, je l'aime !

Review ?


	30. Free : Hallibel x fraccions

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Bleach

**Pairing : **Tia Hallibel x Emilou Apache x Franceska Mila Rose x Cyan Sun-Sun (pas vraiment pairing)**  
**

**Total : **554 mots**  
**

**Setting : **totalement canon**  
**

**Prompt : **Free

Ni Hallibel, ni ses fraccions n'auraient pensé que ce jour arriverait. Quand on habite dans un lieu aussi infernal que Hueco Mundo, à devoir lutter pour sa vie, et qu'absolument tout le monde veut votre peau, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se laisser aller à imaginer des fantaisies sur le futur, ou à construire des espoirs idiots. Pendant longtemps, les trois fraccions avaient vécu selon la seule et unique règle du monde des Hollows : tuer ou être tué, manger ou être mangé. Elles avaient dévoré nombre de créatures semblables à elles, sans la moindre arrière-pensée, pour gagner du pouvoir. Encore et toujours du pouvoir. D'abord, elles avaient chassé seules, puis Sun-Sun et Mila Rose avaient tenté de s'étriper. Et comme elles n'y étaient pas parvenues, elles avaient décidé de s'associer pour mettre en pièces des hollows moins chanceux. Et puis elles avaient rencontré Hallibel, qui les avait prises sous son aile. Un peu plus tard, elle en avait amené une autre, qu'elle avait également décidé de protéger. Et toutes les quatre, elles s'étaient serré les coudes pour survivre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen-sama arrive et prenne le contrôle de Hueco Mundo et de ses habitants. Il avait sauvé Hallibel d'un Vasto Lorde, et avait fait d'elle une Arrancar. Elle lui avait demandé de faire de même avec ses trois compagnes, à condition qu'elle rejoigne ses Espadas, et elle avait accepté. Les trois filles étaient devenues ses fraccions. A partir de là, Aizen avait dirigé leur vie. C'avait été les lois d'Aizen, les ordres d'Aizen, les désirs d'Aizen. Encore une fois, elles s'étaient soutenues les unes les autres pour survivre. Les fraccions suivaient Hallibel-sama avec admiration, et Hallibel-sama les protégeait contre les autres idiots. C'était une relation de confiance, si les Arrancars étaient capables de ça. Si elles avaient pu, ç'aurait pu être affectif, amoureux, même. Mais voilà, elles n'étaient que des créatures sans âme (si l'on pouvait dire !) qui n'éprouvaient rien. Et dans ce vide, elles s'entraidaient pour ne pas couler.

Aizen-sama les avait entraînées jusqu'à Karakura Town, pour livrer bataille pour lui. Elles avaient obéi, même si leurs chances d'y survivre tous les quatre étaient quasiment inexistantes. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas résister à un ordre de leur maître, et elles avaient obéi. Elles l'avaient suivi, et elles s'étaient battues. Et elles avaient versé du sang pour lui, le leur et celui des shinigamis. Sans discuter, mais sans espoir.

Et voilà que, contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, Aizen avait été capturé par les shinigamis. Battu, enfermé. Il n'y avait plus de seigneur tout-puissant qui dominait leurs destinées et les condamnait pour son propre plaisir. Elles étaient... libres. Libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Et elles s'y attendaient si peu qu'elles ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire. Elles cessèrent le combat, parce qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison de continuer. Du coup, sans qu'elles sachent pourquoi, les shinigamis les soignèrent et les relâchèrent dans la nature, en leur conseillant fortement d'aller se faire oublier ailleurs. Ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire, bien contentes de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elles retournèrent donc à Hueco Mundo, parce que c'était à ce monde qu'elles appartenaient. Elles ne savaient pas encore ce qu'elles en feraient, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'impotant, c'était qu'elles étaient vivantes, libres et ensemble. Le reste, ça ne comptait pas, elles verraient bien.

* * *

Je reste persuadée que ces trois-là se nourrissent par admiration de Hallibel-samaaaaaa, c'en est vachement mignon.

Ouibon, c'est pas du pairing, mais ce sont des arrancars, alorsheinditesquandmême !

J'ai encore des idées :D Tant que j'en aurai, j'écrirai !

Review ?


	31. Enjoy : Yoruichi x Soi Fon

**Disclaimer : **Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi

**Pairing : **Soi Fon x Yoruichi Shihôin

**Total : **452 mots

**Setting : **pré-Turn back the Pendulum

**Prompt : **Enjoy**  
**

Ce n'était pas facile de passer un moment avec Yoruichi-sama. Après tout, elle était capitaine, elle avait des responsabilités. Elles devaient accomplir leur devoir. Yoruichi-sama devait diriger une divison, et Soi-Fon, elle, devait suivre Yoruichi-sama. Elle était sa garde du corps, et elle prenait son travail très, très au sérieux. Elle la suivait partout : à ses réunions de capitaine, quand elle allait déranger ses amis d'enfance (Soi-Fon se contentait d'attendre à l'extérieur de la division, rien n'aurait pu la forcer à entrer), ou même quand elle allait taquiner le rejeton Kuchiki. Ce qu'elle détestait, parce que Yoruichi-sama se lançait alors dans des courses effrénées de shunpô avec le gamin, et elle avait le plus grand mal à la rattraper. Généralement, elle arrivait à la résidence Shihôin essoufflée, pour retrouver Yoruichi-sama tranquilllement assise sur sa terrasse ou dans sa chambre. Elle l'accueillait avec un sourire et un gobelet de thé, et Soi-Fon sentait toute sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Elles s'installaient côte à côte, pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi-sama reparte d'un bond vers une aventure quelconque. Embêter Urahara ou s'entraîner. Et bien sûr, Soi-Fon suivait, parce qu'elle le devait, et parce qu'elle était très fière de le devoir, et d'être la garde du corps de Yoruichi-sama. Et parce qu'elle était prête à tout pour passer du temps avec Yoruichi-sama, même si ça voulait dire courir à droite et à gauche à travers tout le Seireitei jusqu'à épuisement.

Mais heureusement, il y avait de bons côtés, outre être la personne à qui Yoruichi-sama faisait le plus confiance, et pouvoir passer la plupart de son temps aux côtés de la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Des moments où Yoruichi-sama s'arrêtait de courir partout, et s'asseyait avec Soi-Fon. Parfois, elle s'appuyait à son épaule, et elles discutaient, comme deux amies. S'il faisait froid, Yoruichi-sama se serrait contre elle et partageait son haori pour lui tenir chaud. Et de temps en temps, elle se couchait près d'elle, posait la tête sur ses genoux, et laissait Soi-Fon lui caresser les cheveux. Il lui arrivait même de s'endormir comme ça. La garde du corps ne bougeait pas, elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça. Des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, où elle sentait que son capitaine, sa protégée, lui faisait totalement confiance. Des moments où elle qui était le centre de son existence lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était aussi au coeur de la sienne. Des moments trop rares et trop précieux, trop difficiles à exprimer par des mots. Des moments qu'elle garderait toujours en mémoire.

* * *

Et ron et ron fait le chaton...

Elles sont meugnonnes :D

Review ?


	32. Shining : Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer : **I not own Bleach

**Pairing : **Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack (faut bien céder au mainstream !)

**Total : **679 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, arrancars vivants

**Warning : **fraise + panthère = youplà boum (if you see what I mean)**  
**

**Prompt : **Shining**  
**

Ichigo s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas très difficile de contrôler Grimmjow. Sans bien sûr passer par le combat ou par... autre chose qu'il ne faisait jamais dans la journée et qu'il n'aurait jamais mentionné de peur d'être attaqué par Isshin pour avoir La Discussion avec lui (et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était voir son père prendre sa tête de père sérieux et concerné et l'entendre parler de sexe entre hommes et de la meilleure manière de s'y prendre). Au début, bien sûr, la panthère s'était montrée égale à elle-même. Une grande gueule qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu, et qui n'acceptait strictement aucune remarque de la part de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas un ordre. Il persistait à vouloir se battre avec Ichigo, allant jusqu'à lui sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit pour reprendre le duel. Ce qui avait conduit aux autres activités mentionnées, quand Ichigo avait plaqué Grimmjow sur le lit, et que celui-ci, en se débattant, avait littéralement mis en pièces leurs pyjamas. Ce qui avait conduit à d'autres coups, puis des mains caressant, pinçant, agaçant, de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus précises. Et puis Ichigo s'était retrouvé à plat ventre sur son lit, plaqué par Grimmjow, et son oreiller avait étouffé ses cris de plaisir. Ca n'avait pas été une mauvaise expérience, en soi, et il avait promis à la panthère qu'ils pouraient recommencer.

Mais se battre ou s'envoyer en l'air, ça finissait par être épuisant, et ça ne faisait pas tenir Grimmjow tranquille bien longtemps. De guerre lasse, et après avoir essayé tout et n'importe quuoi, depuis la piscine (mais c'était une épreuve de le faire sortir de l'eau)jusqu'aux jeux de cartes (qui avaient une nette tendance à voler à travers la pièce), Ichigo avait fini par le mettre sur le canapé, se coucher sur lui, et allumer la télé. Les images qui bougeaient avaient immédiatement fasciné la panthère. Il avait consommé toute la collection de DVDs de la maison, avalant tout sans discernement. Les comédies et les films de science-fiction l'avaient laissé perplexe, les films romantiques lui avaient inspirés des invectives grossières, les films d'action avaient été salués par de grands rires et des commentaires légèrement plus inspirés, et les dessins animés l'avaient poussé à se jeter sur Ichigo, malgré la présence d'Isshin aux alentours. Et puis ils avaient entamé les films d'horreur. Baîllements d'ennui pour les films gore (avec des détails sur ce que lui-même avaient fait), franche rigolade pour les films de fantômes et de gros monstres. Ichigo supportait tout ça avec bonne humeur, ils avaient au moins le mérite de le tenir occupé.

Et puis, Ichigo proposa de regarder The Shining. Grimmjow accepta à sa manière, d'un "j'm'en fous" désinvolte. Il s'installa comme d'habitude, contre Ichigo, qui passa le bras autour de lui. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il se redressa bien vite pour fixer l'écran avec une attention inhabituelle. Ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, et s'il avait été dans sa forme de Pantera, Ichigo était sûr que sa queue se serait agitée d'un côté et de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à marmonner, des choses qui paraissaient être "bon, putain, ça va péter, ou quoi ?" et autres insanités. Ce qui, en soit, était plutôt amusant, mais ne valait pas sa réaction à un moment particulièrement "choc" du film. Ichigo eut la surprise de le voir effectuer un bond félin (forcément), accompagné d'un couinement fort peu viril, qui l'amena derrière le canapé. Le rouquin coupa le film et alla rejoindre la panthère dans sa cachette, où il fut accueilli par un regard excessivement noir. Sans y faire attention, il prit l'Arrancar dans ses bras et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Forcément, en tant que panthère, Grimmjow était partculièrement nerveux et sensible à la tension, il aurait dû s'en douter... Bon, c'était noté. Plus de films à suspense pour Grimmjow. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen de l'occuper. Quoique pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, comme ça, ce n'était pas si mal...

* * *

Grimmjow Jaggerjack Nicholson ! \o/ *mouahahaha*

Okay, peut peut-être mieux faire, mais c'était quand même vaaachement drôle.

I blame the dry air of the room et Leikkona ! Pauvre Grimmy qui a peur des films... enfin plutôt la tension lui monte à la tête ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'a peur de rien !

Review ? :3


	33. Overflow : Chad x f Ichigo

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et pas à moi

**Pairing : **Yasutora Sado x Ichigo Kurosaki

**Total : **899 mots

**Setting : **canon

**Warning :** fille!Ichigo

**Prompt : **Overflow**  
**

Ce n'est pas un secret que Chad aime tout ce qui est mignon : les animaux, les peluches, et même les personnes. Tout le monde est au courant, mais personne ne lui fera de remarque. Personne n'est assez bête pour critiquer les goûts d'un individu qui fait une tête de plus que tout le monde et qui est capable d'arracher un poteau téléphonique à mains nues. Après, il n'a plus beaucoup d'ennemis, alors qui se moquerait de lui ? Ce qu'il faut en retenir, c'est que Chad aime les choses mignonnes.

Alors quand il est tombé sur ce petit bout d'Ichigo, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour. A l'époque, Kurosaki-chan (première du nom) n'était encore qu'une adolescente qui lui arrivait à peine au-dessus du coude, avec une silhouette tellement anguleuse qu'il l'aurait prise pour un garçon si elle ne portait pas une jupe, des cheveux d'un roux éclatant retombant jusqu'à ses épaules et (dé)coiffés en pétard, une expression obstinée en permanence, et une tendance à rougir comme une pivoine à la moindre occasion. Ce qui était absolument adorable. Et qui a complètement fait craquer Chad. Il n'a rien dit, il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Et puis, il avait peur de la casser en deux... Alors il s'est contenté de rester près d'elle. De l'aider et de la laisser l'aider. En attendant de voir si son petit coup de coeur allait disparaître.

Elle a fini par grandir, Ichigo, et par devenir une jeune fille digne de ce nom, comme l'a remarqué Keigo (juste avant qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes ne l'empêche de continuer). Chad a bien remarqué, lui aussi, mais qu'il soit damné s'il a l'intention de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle reste élancée, mais ses formes se sont faites plus rondes, plus féminines. Malgré tout, elle est toujours emportée, et continue d'afficher son air obstiné qui clame "le monde est contre moi et je suis disposée à lui expliquer ma façon de faire à coups de pied au cul". Elle rougit toujours autant. C'est adorable. Et forcément, Chad est toujours aussi amoureux. Plus, peut-être, parce qu'il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un tout petit coup de coeur envers une camarade de classe à la fois mignonne et bagarreuse. Non, c'est du sérieux.

Et puis, une fois de plus, des Hollows attaquent Karakura Town. Alors bien sûr, ils s'en occupent en groupe : Orihime, Chad, Ishida et Ichigo. Le combat ne leur prend pas longtemps, ce n'est que de la vermine, même si l'un d'eux réussit à toucher la shinigami, l'envoyant voler en arrière. Chad l'intercepte avant qu'elle aille se rompre le dos contre une poubelle, et d'un seul coup, son cerveau court-circuite. Parce qu'Ichigo, son amie Ichigo, qu'il côtoie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il peut dire qu'il l'a vue grandir (pas de beaucoup, mais quand même), et de qui il est intensément amoureux, se retrouve dans ses bras. Elle a l'air toute petite, toute fragile, et il a peur de serrer, mais il le fait quand même, parce qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais le faire. Elle se tourne vers lui, sans se libérer, et le regarde, d'abord reconnaissante, puis surprise. Et c'est là que la vérité lui apparaît. Si ça se trouve, il ne pourra plus le faire, parce que la prochaine fois, le combat sera peut-être mortel. La prochaine fois, quelqu'un se fera peut-être tuer. Il ne faut pas gaspiller ses chances. Un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun hollow (Uryuu s'en est vite occupé), et il se décide.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il peut réunir, il l'embrasse. Un tout petit baiser, léger, presque plus amical qu'autre chose. La seconde d'après, une vague de reiatsu balaye le champ de bataille et envoie tout le monde embrasser le bitume, Chad y compris. Ichigo reste plantée là, et elle le regarde avec d'immenses yeux chocolat. L'air complètement perturbée. Lentement, il se relève et s'approche d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas, et elle semble à la fois perplexe et déboussolée. Il sent son reiatsu qui s'agite de manière désordonnée. Orihime lui dit quelque chose, il ne comprend pas quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est cette petite rouquine qui le dévisage. Il n'y a aucun dégoût, dans ses yeux, juste de la curiosité, et c'est ce qui le pousse à avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près d'elle. Elle lève les yeux et il aimerait parler, mais les mots n'ont jamais été son fort. Il se contente de tendre les bras vers elle, en espérant que ça suffira. Et à sa grande surprise, le reiatsu d'Ichigo se calme. Elle hésite un instant, mais juste un instant, puis elle fait un pas. Un seul pas en avant, et il peut enfin refermer ses bras autour d'elle. C'est tout aussi bon que ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'est même meilleur, c'est indescriptible. Il sent le reiatsu d'Ichigo pétiller comme un feu de joie, maintenant. Ichigo est dans ses bras, elle lui rend son étreinte, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et elle l'embrasse. Il ne résiste pas, il la serre contre lui, et ça la fait rire, un son qu'il n'entend pas assez et qui lui envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, et le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour d'eux, ça lui serait complètement égal. Son adorable Ichigo est enfin à lui.

* * *

Bon je sais, j'ai mis le temps, je blâme mon clavier en mousse !

Fillechigo est trop mignonne :p

Je blâme totalement Nekotee pour le fait qu'elle s'appelle toujours Ichigo, il m'a tannée avec ça !

Review ?


	34. Serenity : Shuuhei x fille Findorr

**Disclaimer : **Bleach = Tite Kubo

**Pairing : **Shuuhei Hisagi x Finny Caelius

**Total : **597 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre, Arrancars vivants

**Warning : **Fille-ndor (ha ha)

**Prompt : **Serenity

Après réflexion, ça n'avait pas été très malin de le lui dire. Il pouvait blâmer la fatigue, la tension, les délais du Seireitei Communication à respecter. Son cerveau qui s'était momentanément arrêté, un instant de stupidité absolue. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il ait trouvé judicieux de dire à l'Arrancar qui était actuellement sa prisonnière, la femme Arrancar hautaine et distante qui lui en voulait à mort de l'avoir fait passer de vie à trépas, comment expliquer qu'il lui avait dit que s'il avait su qu'elle était aussi jolie, il ne l'aurait pas combattue ? Ah ça, ce n'était pas très malin à dire... Et autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas bien pris. En fait, elle l'avait agoni d'insultes en lui jetant au visage tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il avait battu en retraite en marmonnant des excuses, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle les ait entendues.

Il était retourné à son bureau, mais au lieu de travailler, il s'était repris à penser à Finny. D'accord, elle était jolie. Et on lui avait rebattu les oreilles avec le "frapper une femme, c'est mal" (ceux-là n'avaient certainement jamais côtoyé Rangiku ou le capitaine Soi Fon...). Alors peut-être que ça avait retenu son bras... une seconde. Mais de là à lui dire en face... Forcément, une Arrancar faite uniquement pour le combat et fière de ses compétences, lui dire qu'on l'aurait épargnée sans se préoccuper de sa force, juste parce que son visage était agréable... Bon, pas étonnant. En fait, il avait eu de la chance qu'elle le rate. Mais il allait falloir trouver un moyen pour se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Finny aimait, mais sa resurreccion venait de lui donner une idée...

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, l'Arrancar blonde trouva, posé sur son bureau, un bocal en verre rempli d'eau, dans lequel nageait deux poissons aux longues nageoires. Un jaune et un bleu. Elle porta le tout jusqu'à la table de Shuuhei et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le vice-capitaine posa le formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir et leva la tête. A bien y regarder, ses joues étaient un peu rouges, mais il répondit touut de même :

- C'est... un cadeau... pour me faire pardonner...

- Je vois, coupa-t-elle, mais c'est pas ça, la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- ... des poissons...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait les petits Hollows dans le désert, mais...

- C'est un animal vivant... comme les humains... mais... pas humain... enfin...

Les explications embrouillées de Shuuhei furent rencontrées par un regard éberlué (du moins pour un oeil cerclé de mauve, l'autre restant caché derrière un fragment de masque), mais Finny s'en désintéressa bien vite et écouta les conseils pour s'en occuper d'une oreille distraite. Shuuhei finit par retourner à son bureau, en se demandant si ses excuses avaient été acceptées... ou si c'était une bonne idée. Mais Finny resta tout l'après-midi à sa table, à regarder les volutes décrites par ses deux poissons. Le vice-capitaine ne l'avait jamais vue aussi tranquille. Au moment de quitter le bureau, elle lui confia qu'elle leur avait trouvé des noms : Jaune et Bleu. Ce qu'il trouva atrocement mignon. Par contre, il fut surpris quand elle entreprit de le remercier "à la mode shinigami"... et lui sauta dessus, les envoyant tous les deux embrasser le plancher. Shuuhei se retrouva vautré par terre, avec une charmante Finny drapée sur lui. Ca n'était pas mal, comme situation, c'était un net progrès... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstinait à prendre Mashiro pour modèle ?

* * *

ATROCEMENT MIGNON, JE VOUS DIS !

J'imagine bien Findorr faire une fixation sur des poissons :p Quelque part, c'est un grand enfant ! (très très très au fond !)

CA Y EST, J'AI FINI ! Tous les prompts de deux mois ! C'est le sommet... mais c'est pas encore la fin ! Il me reste encore quelques tours dans mon sac ! Alors continuons ;)

Review ?


	35. Untouchable : Aizen x Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** voir le précédent

**Pairing :** Sosuke Aizen x Ichigo Kurosaki

**Total :** 857 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre

**Warning :** fillechigo

**Prompt :** Untouchable

Aizen s'était attendu à des frictions, quand il avait décidé de fréquenter Ichigo. Après tout, il était 1) un shinigami âgé de plus d'un siècle, 2) l'ennemi de Soul Society pas vraiment réhabilité mais seulement un petit peu, et 3) il avait quand même avoué devant des dizaines de gens qu'il avait programmé toute la vie d'une adolescente depuis sa naissance. Ce qui le classait automatiquement dans la catégorie "personne bizarre avec une obsession particulièrement malsaine", et on ne s'était pas privé pour le lui dire. Particulièrement Shinji, qui avait ajouté ça à sa liste d'insultes et de remarques qui allaient d'"enfoiré responsable de certaines transformations en hollows" au classique et toujours efficace "Butterflaizen". Sans compter les regards en coin, les moqueries derrière les manches ou les éventails, et tant d'autres. Mais de manière étonnante, la principale intéressée n'avait rien dit. Enfin si, elle lui avait fait un certain nombre de remarques, particulièrement sur le fait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas trop qu'il essaye encore de programmer sa vie, mais elles étaient restées étonnament peu nombreuses.

Mais ça... il ne l'avait pas pris en compte. Il était normal, au bout d'un certain temps de relation, de rendre visite à la famille de sa petite amie (le terme faisait tellement adolescent, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire, sinon). Et donc, Ichigo avait fini par convaincre Isshin que ça serait une bonne idée d'inviter Aizen à venir déjeuner. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, la lutte avait été longue, et très difficile. Isshin avait hurlé, vociféré, couru se prosterner devant son poster de Masaki, protesté encore, affirmé qu'il allait faire avaler Engetsu au monstre qui avait osé désacraliser sa précieuse petite fille, tenté d'avoir avec elle La Discussion, crié encore pour la forme, et il avait fini par accepter, à plusieurs conditions. Les barrières de kidô tout autour de la maison n'étaient que la moins excentrique, et Ichigo avait dû batailler une heure de plus pour qu'il abandonne l'idée de l'attacher dans une camisole de force et de lui faire porter un masque de hockey.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant planté devant la clinique Kurosaki, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et une boîte de chocolats sous le bras, l'image même du gendre parfait. Quiconque serait passé et l'aurait vu ainsi l'aurait pris pour quelqu'un de parfaitement normal : jolies boucles châtains ébourriffées (Ichigo trouvait sa coiffure plaquée en arrière complètement ridicule), lunettes de retour, costume d'humain parfaitement ajusté... et légèrement inconfortable, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire. Il n'avait que deux pas à faire pour se tenir devant la porte et actionner la sonnette, mais bizarrement, quelque chose le retenait. C'était assez risible, à bien y penser. Lui, Sosuke Aizen, qui avait fait trembler des monstres et des âmes à la puissance extraordinaire, qui était prêt à exterminer des milliers de gens pour atteindre ses objectifs, voilà qu'il tremblait à la seule idée d'entrer dans une simple clinique. Entrer, et faire bonne figure devant Isshin. Qui avait une dent contre lui, et pas qu'un peu. Mais enfin, il fallait bien qu'il se décide, au bout d'un moment, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire attendre Ichigo trop longtemps.

Heureusement, sa bien-aimée répondit à son coup de sonnette, et lui ouvrit avec un sourire qui le rassenéra. Il la suivit à l'intérieur, se montra parfaitement aimable avec les deux petits frères qui lui furent présentés, ainsi avec Isshin, bavarda comme si de rien n'était, et dans l'ensemble, se montra l'invité parfait. Tout se déroulait bien, mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. Enfin... jusqu'au moment du dessert, alors qu'Ichigo et les garçons débarrassaient la table. Isshin se pencha vers Aizen, tout sourire, et lui confia, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Tu sais, Sosuke, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te dire...

Ledit Aizen se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Le sourire avait pris un tour prédateur qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Si jamais il t'arrivait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de faire du mal à ma fille ou de te servir de ton avantage pour abuser d'elle, de quelque façon que ce soit, si elle venait à souffrir à cause de toi, je me ferai un plaisir de t'ouvrir en deux et de t'arracher le coeur. Est-ce bien compris ?

Avant que l'ancien shinigami puisse répondre par autre chose qu'un couinement étranglé, Ichigo revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Isshin reprit immédiatement sa façade du bon papa. Aizen but une gorgée d'eau pour reprendre contenance et ne rien montrer, mais intérieurement, il se fit la remarque que quoi qu'il arrive, il faudrait qu'il soit prudent. Bon, il aimait Ichigo, ça ne posait pas problème, mais tout de même... Dans quoi s'était-il engagé, exactement...?

* * *

Pauvre Aizen, qui aurait envie de se retrouver face à Isshin en pleine bouffée protectrice ?

Pauvre méchant maître du monde :D

Review ? :3


	36. Hidden : Kenpachi x Byakuya

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède pas Bleach

**Total : **710 mots

**Pairing : **Byakuya Kuchiki x Kenpachi Zaraki

**Setting : **quelconque

**Prompt : **Hidden**  
**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était complètement égale à Kenpachi Zaraki, c'était le regard des autres, qui qu'ils soient, membres de sa division ou capitaines. Et donc, dissimuler la vérité n'avait aucun intérêt, puisque les conséquences lui étaient parfaitement égales. Après tout, il était de taille à réduire en poudre ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses actes ou ses choix. A part bien sûr le capitaine Unohana, qui le faisait trembler dès qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, et Yachiru, qui était la seule dont l'avis importait vraiment. Les autres, il avait à leur disposition un sabre et toute une série de suggestions concernant l'endroit où ils pouvaient se fourrer leur jugement. Mais si vraiment le regard des autres lui était aussi égale, pourquoi gardait-il sa relation avec son collègue capitaine de la Sixième Division secrète ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si quelqu'un oserait lui faire une remarque concernant sa relation avec un autre homme. Ses troisième et cinquième sièges ne dissimulaient absolument pas leur relation, et il n'avait rien à redire tant que ça ne se mettait pas en travers de leurs missions, et qu'ils ne prenaient pas de risques inconsidérés. Et que Yumichika ne lui racontait pas à quel point Ikkaku était un être merveilleux en brillant comme un miroir de bordel. Même chez les autres capitaines, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kyouraku et Ukitake auraient tout aussi bien pu être mariés. Et quant à lui-même, avait-il honte de leur relation ? Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup d'introspection pour répondre que non, pas du tout. Byakuya aurait pu être une femme, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à ses yeux. Quand, comme lui, on avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence dans les pires quartiers du Rukongai, la honte, ce n'était pas un luxe qu'on pouvait s'offrir. On prenait ce qu'on pouvait et on s'y accrochait bec et ongles. Que ce soit un sabre rouillé, une personne qui n'avait pas peur de vous, une compagne, un compagnon.

Alors, non, il n'avait vraiment pas honte de coucher avec un homme. Surtout pas un homme comme Kuchiki Byakuya. Aux yeux de Kenpachi, c'était peut-être un idiot de noble avec autant de cervelle qu'une bouteille vide, mais il avait de l'honneur, il savait se tenir, et il fallait bien dire qu'il était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Surtout dans un lit, d'ailleurs. Et il savait se défendre aussi, sur le champ de bataille comme dans une chambre. Il avait plutôt de la chance d'avoir mis la main sur une jolie princesse comme ça, même si Byakuya menaçait de lui arracher la gorge chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir.

Non, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit, outre qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement de penchant pour la vantardise, c'était tout simplement que Byakuya lui avait demandé de garder le silence. A cause de sa position de noble, il fallait qu'ils restent discrets, ou la princesse risquerait fort de perdre son rang. Alors il n'avait pas fait de détour pour le lui demander. Kenpachi avait accepté sans discuter. Ca lui était égal, après tout, et il était difficile de refuser quelque chose au léger rougissement embarrassé qui s'étalait sur les joues du capitaine. Si Byakuya tenait tant que ça à ses visites secrètes à la Onzième Division, il n'allait pas le lui interdire. Peut-être qu'un jour, il réunirait assez de tripes pour annoncer à ses idiots d'ancêtres encore plus empaillés que lui ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. En fait, Kenpachi s'en fichait pas mal, même si visiblement, ça avait l'air de le perturber de devoir mentir. Peut-être qu'il finirait par lui conseiller d'en parler, ou il le ferait lui-même, même s'il risquait fort de se faire hacher menu par des pétales de fleurs. Mais en attendant, rester cachés et profiter de la compagnie de Byakuya une fois la nuit tombée, ça lui suffisait amplement.

* * *

Et voilà la seconde version du Ken-chan x Bya-hime ! :D

Review ?


	37. Afterlife : Ichigo x Uryuu 2

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas de Bleach pour Wilwy

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ishida

**Total :** 1611 mots (ça c'est du drabble)

**Setting :** suite du premier drabble Afterlife

**Prompt :** Afterlife

Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pouvait distraire Ichigo. La mort d'Uryuu l'avait profondément marqué. Chad et Orihime avaient beau lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que le Quincy savait très bien quels risques il prenait à aller se battre ainsi contre des Hollows, et que ce qui s'était passé aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui d'entre eux, et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des scènes horribles dansaient sur l'écran de ses paupières. Le corps brisé d'Uryuu. Ses yeux bleus soulignés de cernes violets. Le corps aux vêtements imbibés de sang qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras. Et le regard étrange, presque désolé, qu'avait eu l'âme d'Uryuu quand il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que de pratiquer le konsô. Il avait repoussé le moment le plus possible, pour le garder encore près de lui, et c'est le fantôme d'Uryuu qui avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre en l'informant qu'il n'avait que moyennement envie de se transformer en hollow. Les larmes aux yeux, Ichigo avait fini par obéir, et il avait regardé la silhouette pâle disparaître. Et puis il avait bien fallu qu'il rentre, seul et coupable.

Et puis il avait fallu ramener le corps d'Uryuu, et annoncer la nouvelle à son père. De ça, heureusement, il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très flous. Il n'en surnageait que la voix d'Isshin, probablement en train de lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, et des yeux bleus extrêmement semblables à ceux d'Uryuu, qui le regardaient en silence. Ce qu'il avait pu expliquer à Ryuuken, il ne savait plus, mais il avait tenu à le lui dire lui-même. Pour expier. Et depuis, il se traînait comme une âme en peine, on pouvait bien le dire. Uryuu lui manquait. Ces derniers temps, il s'était rapproché du Quincy, et il s'était habitué à ses froncements de sourcils, ses remarques ironiques, son déni de leur amitié et ses manies bizarres. Même, il avait commencé à les aimer. Et avant qu'il ait pu vraiment faire le tri dans ses sentiments, qui commençaient tout doucement à évoluer vers une direction inconnue, le Quincy lui avait été arraché. Et maintenant, il se sentait seul, et perdu, et rien ne réussissait à lui changer les idées. Sans Uryuu, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui.

En désespoir de cause, Rukia décida de le traîner à Soul Society pour lui changer les idées. Qui sait, se faire agresser par Kenpachi ou discuter avec Renji lui ferait peut-être du bien. Ichigo ne résista pas : là-bas ou ailleurs, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ca faisait déjà un mois qu'Uryuu était mort, et rien ne parvenait à lui remonter le moral. Alors il ne s'attendait pas à un changement flagrant à Soul Society, mais enfin, pourquoi pas, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que Rukia ne décide de le botter encore un peu...

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva à se promener dans un coin de Soul Society qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Rukia avait dû l'abandonner pour aller remplir ses devoirs de vice-capitaine, et elle l'avait laissé aux bons soins de Shinji, qui était très occupé à ennuyer Aizen. Renji était venu discuter avec lui un moment, puis l'avait laissé en plan. Kenpachi lui avait couru après pour l'affronter, et il n'avait évité que de peu d'être écharpé. Et du coup, il s'était peut-être un peu égaré. Il était en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas appeler au secours, quand un léger ricanement derrière lui fit dresser l'oreille. Un ricanement qu'il connaissait et qui lui glaça le coeur. Il se retourna si vite qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

Uryuu était là, devant lui. Son Uryuu, tel qu'il s'en rappelait, tel qu'il l'avait quitté, si on pouvait dire. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et retombaient sur sa nuque, et la forme de ses lunettes avait changé, mais c'était vraiment les seules différences. Pour le reste, c'était exactement son Uryuu. Il portait un uniforme de shinigami, et c'était un peu étonnant de le voir porter du noir, lui qui était tellement fier de son uniforme blanc. A sa taille était accroché un sabre qui avait beaucoup de ressemblances avec celui qu'il avait emmené à Hueco Mundo, sa drôle d'épée Quincy. Il le regardait, bras croisés, avec son horripilant petit sourire qui voulait dire qu'une fois de plus, il comprenait Ichigo mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même. Le genre de sourire qui lui donnait envie de lui faire avaler son matériel de couture.

Au lieu de ça, il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, presque assez fort pour lui casser les côtes. Uryuu était là, solide, matériel, ce n'était pas une illusion, un des innombrables rêves qui hantaient ses nuits depuis sa mort, c'était réel. Inhabituel, certes, parce que le Quincy n'était pas en train de lui ravager les tibias à coups de pied pour se libérer. Au contraire, il se laissait faire, et peut-être même qu'il en profitait. Il fallut un long moment pour qu'il se décide à le lâcher, et presque malgré lui, garda ses mains sur les épaules d'Uryuu. Il souriait toujours, mais Ichigo n'avait plus envie de l'étrangler. Pas maintenant qu'il venait de le retrouver. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Uryuu finit par briser le silence :

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, Kurosaki, tu vas finir par gober un insecte.

- C'est... tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester bouche bée.

- Espèce d'idiot. Tu crois vraiment que je m'attendais à te voir ?

Uryuu soupira.

- Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à ce que je finisse à Soul Society, et que les membres du Seireitei ne s'intéressent immédiatement à mon cas ?

- Euh, si... mais...

- Ou c'est peut-être le fait que j'aie accepté de devenir un shinigami même si en tant que Quincy, j'avais juré de mettre à mort à peu près tout shinigami croisant ma route ?

- L'honneur des Quincies ne compte plus ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, c'est si étonnant ?

- De ta part, oui. J'me rappelle que tu étais assez obstiné sur ce point...

- Tout le monde change, Kurosaki. Même les Quincies. Et puis ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, je continue de combattre les Hollows, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière qu'avant. Et même si ces abrutis m'obligent à porter un sabre au lieu d'un arc. Je suis entouré de shinigamis, la situation te paraît suffisamment amusante ? Ou est-ce que tu veux y ajouter quelques moqueries ? Je suis sûr que...

Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de faire taire Uryuu, vivant ou mort, quand il se lançait dans ses discours, et le baîllonner s'était toujours révélé efficace. Ses mains étant fort occupées à maintenir le Quincy aussi proche de lui que possible sans lui casser un os dans la manoeuvre, il ne restait plus qu'un moyen. Un moyen auquel il avait souvent pensé, et qu'il aurait aimé mettre en oeuvre plus tôt, mais enfin, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion... Lentement, il se pencha vers lui, pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser autrement qu'en le frappant, mais rien ne vint. Il franchit alors le peu de distance qui les séparait encore, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du Quincy. Elles étaient douces contre les siennes, autant qu'il se l'était imaginé, et Uryuu se serrait contre lui, d'une manière extrêmement agréable, et il répondait à son baiser, sans l'assassiner contrairement à ce qu'il craignait.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Ichigo ne se sentait pas capable de lâcher Uryuu, pas encore. Trop vite, il faudrait qu'il quitte Soul Society, et qu'il retourne à Karakura Town, tout seul. Là, pour le moment, il pouvait garder le Quincy dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, le sentir poser la tête sur son épaule, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr, ça ne serait jamais comme avant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des illusions. Ca n'effacerait pas ses erreurs, ni les regrets de ne rien avoir fait plus tôt. Uryuu ne reviendrait pas avec lui, et beaucoup de choses se mettraient entre eux. Mais c'était une seconde chance, une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu à se morfondre et s'interroger. Chaque fois qu'il reviendrait à Soul Society, ou qu'il serait en mission (s'il avait de la chance), il pourrait le revoir, et le tenir dans ses bras, comme en ce moment. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait : Uryuu serré contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte, enfin apaisé. Un jour, peut-être, ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. En attendant, il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait : un Quincy transformé en shinigami qui avait l'air de lui rendre ses sentiments encore non déclarés. Son Quincy, son Uryuu, rien que pour lui.

* * *

Sérieux, ça c'est du long drabble :D

Ishida le shinigami, n'est-ce pas over-cool ? Bon je sais, c'était téléphoné et vous vous y attendiez certainement, mais je me suis bien éclatée avec ça !

Cuteness inside, ça fait du bien !

Review ? :3


	38. Afterlife : Ichigo x Uryuu 3

**Disclaimer :** malgré beaucoup d'efforts, je ne possède toujours pas Bleach

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ichigo

**Total :** 1598 mots (ça c'est du drabble, ils m'inspirent, ces deux abrutis !)

**Setting :** post-Afterlife, fin alternative du premier Ichigo x Uryuu

**Prompt :** Afterlife

Il y a des choses qui vous font grandir. Des choses qui vous changent à jamais, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et Ichigo n'était pas exempt d'expériences traumatisantes qui le l'avaient fait mûrir d'un seul coup et accessoirement lui avaient arraché petit à petit son innocence. Difficile de rester idéaliste quand on avait subi tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit. Les combats, les manipulations, et la vision de ses amis, ses alliés, blessés ou tués, avait tôt fait de lui faire perdre son enthousiasme quelque peu enfantin. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, tôt ou tard, il aurait dû mûrir et devenir adulte, gagner du plomb dans la cervelle, toutes ces choses dont Isshin tentait de lui parler de temps à autre, alors pourquoi pas grâce à son rôle de shinigami substitut. Ce n'était donc pas un drame complet, être un shinigami lui avait fait du bien, d'une certaine manière.

Ca lui revenait de temps en temps à l'esprit, en général quand il rentrait chez lui, les bras chargés de sacs d'épicerie, et qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Son rôle en tant que shinigami, et l'effet qu'il avait eu sur lui. Plus question de foncer sans réfléchir à l'attaque de monstres brutaux et dangereux qui pouvaient déchiqueter un humain sans même un regard en arrière. Maintenant, il réfléchissait toujours à deux fois avant de se lancer dans un combat, ou dans tout autre chose. Cet effet était donc bénéfique, dans l'ensemble, malgré certaines cicatrices et de mauvais rêves qui ne le lâchaient pas. Mais si ce magnifique changement avait pu ne pas s'effectuer aux dépends d'Uryuu...

Il ferma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de hanche et alla poser ses sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un coup d'oeil sur sa droite lui apprit que, comme d'habitude, Uryuu avait déplacé son fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour coudre. Pour le moment, son ouvrage était posé sur ses genoux, et il regardait la rivière en contrebas, accoudé sur le rebord. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Ichigo. Uryuu avait eu des heures très dures, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre. Pour lui aussi, les choses avaient changé.

Ichigo s'approcha, posa les mains sur les épaules d'Uryuu, et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille. Il sentit les muscles se crisper, puis se détendre sous ses paumes, signe qu'il l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Il ne sourit pas (ça lui arrivait rarement, désormais) ; cependant, il laissa Ichigo le serrer contre lui. Le rouquin aurait bien aimé s'installer contre lui sur le canapé, mais la quantité d'épingles et autres objets métalliques qui s'entassaient littérallement sur ses genoux l'empêchaient de le déplacer. Il s'assit donc sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, et prit l'une des fines mains entre les siennes. La croix Quincy dansait toujours au bout du bracelet, et il ressentit l'habituel pincement au coeur. Uryuu dut s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il passa les doigts dans les cheveux orange, sans rien dire, pour le réconforter. Il savait ce qui lui passait par la tête, Ichigo lui avait déjà expliqué une fois qu'il l'avait questionné sans relâche pour le lui faire avouer. De la culpabilité, pure et dure, et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, même si ça n'était pas sa faute. Mais la croix qui pendait à son poignet lui faisait mal, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Uryuu, pourtant. Et l'un dans l'autre, il y avait plutôt réussi. Quand le Hollow l'avait projeté contre le mur, l'éventrant à moitié et lui brisant les vertèbres, le sang d'Ichigo n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait soulevé le Quincy, et d'un shunpô poussé par l'angoisse, avait traversé tout Karakura, jusqu'à l'appartement d'Orihime. Tout le long du chemin, il avait prié pour qu'Uryuu survive. Il se rappelait encore les battements affolés du coeur sous ses doigts, le sang qui coulait, les gémissements de douleur qui ponctuaient sa course, et la terreur qui lui serrait la poitrine. Il avait atteint son but en larmes, et terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir définitivement tué Uryuu, qui respirait à peine. De la séance de soin qui avait suivi, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. Il était resté assis à regarder le bouclier chatoyant, et les plaies qui se refermaient lentement. Elles étaient graves, très graves, et il avait fallu longtemps avant qu'Orihime ne le fasse finalement disparaître. Elle avait l'air attristée, et elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à soigner son dos. Il faudrait attendre pour voir s'il subirait des séquelles, ou si tout irait bien.

Hélas, il y avait eu des séquelles. Difficile de dire si c'était le choc initial contre le coin du mur, le transport qui avait suivi, ou autre chose, mais Uryuu avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Et Ichigo s'en était voulu. Il était persuadé que c'était sa faute, que s'il ne l'avait pas déplacé, le Quincy marcherait encore, qu'il avait agravé les choses. Celui-ci lui avait répondu que s'il ne l'avait pas emmené chez Orihime, il serait probablement mort en quelques minutes, et que si le prix à payer pour ça était de rester cloué dans ce fauteuil, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait également ajouté un couplet sur le fabuleux complexe du héros d'Ichigo, et qu'il était bien au courant des risques qui venaient avec la chasse au Hollow, ce n'était pas la peine de se flageller. Le rouquin était bien tenté de lui obéir, d'alléger un peu ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Surtout quand il surprenait le regard songeur d'Uryuu, ou que la croix métallique venait heurter ses doigts.

Les choses auraient pu être pires, pourtant. Isshin les avait bien aimés, et Ryuuken s'était montré curieusement peu distant glacial, évitant même de dire à son fils qu'il l'avait bien cherché à faire ce qui lui avait été interdit. Grâce à eux, Uryuu avait bénéficié des meilleurs soins médicaux, ils leur avaient trouvé un appartement confortable et accessible au fauteuil roulant dans lequel le Quincy était dorénavant coincé. Les deux s'y étaient installés, Ichigo refusant de le laisser tomber, à cause de sentiments qui n'étaient vraiment pas (seulement) dus à la culpabilité. Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés, et Ichigo avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à Uryuu. Qui d'ailleurs, s'était contenté de répondre en substance qu'il était temps, parce que ça se voyait depuis l'espace, et il l'avait tiré vers lui pour l'embrasser, manquant le faire tomber sur son fauteuil. Ce qui avait réglé la question des sentiments du Quincy, et de s'il lui en voulait ou non.

Mais de temps en temps, Ichigo se demandait quand même si Uryuu... s'il ne regrettait pas. Pas de vivre avec un shinigami, ça, ça avait fini par lui passer. Mais il paraissait clair que la chasse aux Hollows était finie pour lui, même avec son habilité hors normes à manier son corps avec son énergie spirituelle. Et tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits se retrouvaient vains. Ichigo n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet, de peur de passer pour un butor sans coeur, mais peut-être qu'il devrait, un jour ou l'autre. Il était difficile de lire autre chose qu'une certaine tristesse, un peu distante, sur le visage d'Uryuu, difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et son unique réponse était toujours "je vais bien, Kurosaki, arrête de t'inquiéter autant". Ichigo laissait glisser le "Kurosaki" certainement destiné à l'énerver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, encore et toujours, la croix désormais inutile qui pendait à son poignet.

Souvent, il prenait les mains fines entre les siennes, les caressait encore et encore, dans un geste dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit destiné à réconforter Uryuu ou lui-même. Le Quincy le laissait faire. Il sentait que le shinigami en avait besoin autant que lui. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable. Une manière pour Ichigo de lui dire qu'il comprenait, une manière pour lui de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Ceci dit, il ne se privait pas pour le lui dire à haute voix. Ce n'était rien, même s'il avait encore un petit peu de mal à accepter que ses pouvoirs ne serviraient plus. Ce n'était rien, parce qu'il n'était pas tout seul, Ichigo était à ses côtés. Et si le dire au rouquin réussissait à lui faire perdre, pour un instant au moins, son air inquiet, il était prêt à le lui dire tous les jours, toutes les heures. Et Ichigo était prêt à tout, même à promener le Quincy dans ses bras autant de temps qu'il le voudrait, à le garder contre lui pendant des heures, et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait (ce qui était vrai), si c'était pour amener, pendant quelques secondes, un sourire sur les traits de son Uryuu.

* * *

Ayé, tout fini ! Je suis trop méchante avec Uryuu, n'est-ce pas... Mais je suis une sadique, j'aime beaucoup lui faire du mal. L'est trop sexy pour être épargné !

Que je suis méchante :p Hinhinhin !

Bon, j'épargne mon Uryuunouchet, promis, on va maltraiter quelqu'un d'autre !

Review ? :3


	39. Reunion - Ikkaku x Yumichika

**Disclaimer : **si Bleach était à moi, ces derniers chapitres ne se passeraient pas comme ça *rogne rogne rogne*

**Pairing : **Ikkaku Madarame x Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Total : **1306 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt : **Reunion

Vu la quantité de blessés qui avaient résulté de la bataille de Karakura, et la gravité de certaines blessures, qui avaient impliqué beaucoup de travail de la part des shinigamis de la Quatrième division, il avait gentiment été demandé à Isshin de prêter sa clinique, son savoir-faire, et sa bonne volonté pour aider à les remettre sur pied. Et ainsi, les Kurosaki avaient hérité de l'ancienne équipe de secours qui était venue à Karakura : Matsumoto qui se remettait lentement de ses blessures maintenant que Isane s'était occupée d'elle, Hitsugaya qui passait son temps à vider les rayons de la bibliothèque et se faisait tourner autour par Karin, Renji qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour s'échapper et aller s'entraîner pour rattraper le niveau de son capitaine, Ikkaku qui était cloué au lit et encore inconscient, et Yumichika qui attendait qu'Ikkaku se réveille.

Il est vrai que le troisième siège s'était pris une belle collection de mauvais coups, et son état était resté incertain un bon moment. Le capitaine Unohana avait recommandé le repos forcé, même si ça voulait dire tenir Yumichika à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Ichigo avait trouvé cette mesure plutôt étrange, le cinquième siège ne lui paraissait pas si démonstratif, et il ne se serait jamais conduit de façon aussi laide. Mais elle précisa que c'était pour le mieux, que Yumichika aussi avait besoin de repos, et pas de se jeter sur son ami pour lui rebattre les oreilles de tout et de rien. De plus, il avait été mis hors course par Kira, et qu'il n'avait su qu'ensuite qu'Ikkaku était vivant. Dès son réveil, il n'avait eu de cesse de voir son compagnon, et rien ni personne n'avait pu le calmer. Au final, Isshin avait été obligé de le sédater pour qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Et comme il y avait beaucoup de travail et de soins à donner, et que Yuzu et Karin étaient déjà occupées avec leurs shinigamis respectifs, Ichigo se retrouva à veiller sur Ikkaku. Ce n'était pas si mal, le troisième siège était d'une compagnie plutôt agréable quand il était éveillé, ce qui heureusement arriva avant qu'Ichigo ne meurt complètement d'ennui. Le premier mot qui franchit ses lèvres fut "Yumi ?", et le rouquin dut le détromper :

- Il n'y a que moi, ici. Yumichika... se repose.

- Comment ça, il se repose ? Il est blessé ? C'est grave ? Il est où ?

Ichigo leva les mains pour faire barrage aux questions.

- Il va bien. Enfin, presque, si on veut. Il a rien, il a juste... piqué une crise parce qu'il voulait te voir. Mon père a dû le faire dormir.

- Le faire dormir ? Pourquoi le faire dormir ? Il aurait été mieux ici.

- Les ordres. Il était trop énervé, il t'aurait empêché de dormir.

- Les ordres ? Les ordres de qui ?

- Du capitaine Unohana.

- Oh. Je comprends.

Ikkaku n'insista pas. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester couché et d'attendre que les divers kidô de soin fassent effet, Ichigo lui fit la conversation. Ils parlèrent combat, vie à la Onzième, être un shinigami, la technologie des humains, et quand il ne resta plus d'autre sujet, de Yumichika et de ce qu'Ikkaku pouvait bien lui trouver. Parce qu'enfin, le cinquième siège était beaucoup trop coquet, du point de vue d'Ichigo, beaucoup trop vain et prétentieux, et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire à la Onzième Division. Mais Ikkaku n'était pas de cet avis, pas du tout. Pour lui, Yumichika était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de subtil, et d'altruiste, et la personne la plus loyale et la plus délicate envers ceux qui avaient réussi à gagner son respect ou son affection. Et s'il avait une certaine obsession de la beauté et de l'élégance, c'était pour lui la marque d'un esprit raffiné qui amenait une touche agréable, d'abord dans le Rukongai, puis au sein de la Onzième Division. Et Ikkaku, qui était d'ordinaire direct et pragmatique, se montrait en parlant de son compagnon d'une éloquence rare, voire même d'une certaine poésie. Ichigo en venait à comprendre la relation extraordinairement intense qui existait entre ces deux-là. C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, ou même que l'amour, c'était deux compagnons de combat qui s'étaient soutenus jusqu'en enfer et retour, deux personnes qui n'avaient eu que l'autre pendant des heures bien sombres, deux moitiés d'un même ensemble. Et logiquement, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à rester loin l'un de l'autre. Il allait lui falloir intercéder auprès d'Isshin pour lever leur interdiction de se voir.

Isshin ne protesta pas quand Ichigo lui demanda de réveiller le cinquième siège. Il retira la perfusion d'un Yumichika qui, le rouquin devait bien l'avouer, restait extrêmement gracieux même plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il lui trouvait un faux air de Beau au bois dormant, pâle, presque diaphane. C'était étrange de le voir sans les plumes qui ornaient habituellement son visage, mais personne ne se risquerait à lui remettre. Trop dangereux. Ichigo se contenta donc de les poser sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'un peigne et un miroir qui lui permettraient d'arranger son apparence comme il le voudrait certainement, et lui laissa des vêtements piochés dans sa propre armoire, avant de retourner auprès d'Ikkaku qui se rongeait les ongles.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, deux heures de tension pendant lesquelles Ichigo ne tenta même pas de distraire Ikkaku. Il était clair qu'il avait bien autre chose en tête, autre chose qui maintenant ne tarderait plus. Isshin faillit en faire les frais quand il donna de faux espoirs en venant vérifier l'état du troisième siège, et il s'empressa de les laisser seuls. Et enfin, après deux longues heures d'attente presque silencieuses, Yumichika franchit enfin la porte, frais comme une rose, portant un t-shirt bleu et un jean du plus bel effet sur lui. Il était pieds nus, et les plumes étaient de retour à son oeil. Même Ichigo, qui n'était pourtant pas porté sur les shinigami coquets, dut s'avouer en son fort très intérieur que ça lui allait à merveille. Quant à Ikkaku, il avait l'air prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Fort heureusement pour ses blessures, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une demi-seconde fut tout ce qu'ils eurent pour l'admirer, puis une tornade bleue traversa la pièce pour se jeter au cou d'Ikkaku, qui faillit tomber du lit sous la force de l'impact. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui avec une force étonnante pour quelqu'un de blessé, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger, bien au contraire. Ichigo préféra s'excuser, et s'esquiva avant que les choses ne deviennent trop privées. Un dernier coup d'oeil alors qu'il franchissait la porte lui apprit que Yumichika s'était assis à côté du futon, comme une parfaite geisha, l'image même de l'élégance et de la dévotion. Ses mains étaient solidement prises dans celles d'Ikkaku, et leurs sourires disaient tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Décidémment, soupira Ichigo en fermant la porte pour les laisser tranquille, ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et les séparer davantage était vraiment trop cruel. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Isshin de mettre un autre futon dans la chambre. Quoi qu'ils n'en auraient probablement pas besoin...

* * *

Bande de petits veinards, un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement ! :D Ne suis-je pas d'une grande clémence ?

Un Ikkaku x Yumi pour encourager Fuji Kujaku qu'a bin besoin d'un ou deux textes !

Et puis bon, en même temps, je les aime, ces deux-là, ils sont adorablement choupis, ensemble et séparément (mais surtout ensemble !). J'étais trop inspirée, c'est venu comme ça :D IkkaYumi for everyone !

Review ?


	40. Hidden : Yamamoto x Sasakibe

**Disclaimer :** No Bleach moi avoir

**Pairing :** Shigekuni Yamamoto x Chojiro Sasakibe

**Total :** 837 mots

**Setting :** derniers chapitres bourrés de bons spoiler bien juteux, vous êtes prévenus

**Warning :** emo

**Prompt :** Hidden

Alors que tous les shinigamis rêvaient de s'élever dans la hiérarchie, et éventuellement, revêtir un jour le fameux haori de capitaine, tout ce que Sasakibe avait jamais voulu, c'était rester dans l'ombre. Devenir le bras droit du capitaine-commandeur Yamamoto, l'homme le plus formidable qu'il connaissait. Pas son lieutenant. Être lieutenant, c'était bon pour les arrivistes. Ou les va-t-en-guerre. Pas pour lui. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir indispensable. Il voulait être son ombre. Pour ça, il le suivait partout, en espérant être remarqué. C'était pathétique, certes. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de le faire.

Il avait fini par y parvenir, à force de rôder autour de lui. Ne serait-ce que parce que le capitaine-commandeur se demandait ce que c'était que ce jeune blanc-bec qui lui collait aux basques. C'était un premier pas, Yamamoto-sama savait qu'il existait, même s'il ne le voyait que comme un gamin. Il fallait qu'il fasse mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et il avait gagné son respect. Uniquement par le travail et la volonté. Il avait maîtrisé son bankai en un mois à peine, et lui en avait fait la démonstration, marquant son front d'une cicatrice. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le rendait le plus fier. Ni que tout le monde ait commencé à remarquer la cicatrice. C'était flatteur, même si personne ne connaissait le responsable. Non, ce qui le rendait le plus fier, c'était que Yamamoto-sama avait volontairement changé son nom, en son honneur. Une vraie marque de respect.

Et puis, l'ironie du sort, ou peut-être une conclusion logique de son implication. Il était devenu le bras droit du capitaine commandeur, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne son vice-capitaine. Après tout, c'était ce dont il rêvait : servir Yamamoto-sama, et accomplir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. La position rêvée, celle de son assistant, son homme de confiance. Oh, il y aurait des sacrifices. Les capitaines de Soul Society étaient choisis parmi ceux qui maîtrisaient le bankai, et à la première occasion, on lui ferait quitter la Première Division pour lui en faire diriger une. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait devenir l'ombre du capitaine. Même si ça voulait dire dissimuler son bankai, sa force, tout ce qu'il était, pour pouvoir servir l'homme qui était tout pour lui.

Être vice-capitaine lui amena plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé demander. En plus de suivre le capitaine-commandeur et de le soutenir, l'aider, et de suivre ses ordres avec une fidélité absolue, il pouvait passer du temps avec lui. D'abord, ça n'avait été qu'une relation entre capitaine et vice-capitaine, entre chef et homme de confiance. Yamamoto ordonnait, Sasakibe exécutait. Un duo parfaitement rodé. L'évolution s'était faite si sensiblement qu'il avait mis un bon moment pour s'en rendre compte. De purement administratifs, les sujets de conversation avaient lentement glissé vers le personnel, et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps à parler. Le capitaine avait pris l'habitude de l'inviter à sa cérémonie du thé, d'abord une fois par semaine, puis deux, puis trois, puis tous les jours. A chaque fois, toujours à la même heure, il laissait ses papiers, se rendait dans le bureau de Yamamoto, le regardait préparer son thé, puis le dégustait avec lui. Ce qui avait mené à d'intenses discussions sur la manière de le préparer, Sasakibe préférant la méthode occidentale, alors que le capitaine ne jurait que par la méthode orientale.

Oui, leur relation était particulière. Bien plus forte, intense que celle qui existait normalement entre un capitaine et son vice-capitaine. Plus forte même que celle de deux personnes qui s'étaient déjà mutuellement sauvé la vie. Romantique ? Oh, il y avait de ça. L'admiration et le respect avaient laissé la place à des sentiments plus profonds, et qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait quand la porte du bureau était fermée ? Oui, il y avait eu de ça, et pendant un long moment, leur relation avait été dominée par son côté charnel. Mais cet aspect avait fini par disparaître et se diluer. Qu'y avait-il entre eux ? De l'amour, de la confiance, tout ça mêlé. Une relation extrêmement complexe, puissante, qui faisait d'eux les deux moitiés d'un même tout.

Et alors qu'il reposait dans les bras de son capitaine, et que le sang s'écoulait à flots de son corps, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait eu exactement l'existence qu'il voulait : devenir indispensable à Yamamoto-sama. Et de toute cette existence, il n'avait qu'un seul regret : d'être le premier à partir, et de le laisser tout seul. Mais il serait vengé. C'était ce que disait le regard de son capitaine, la dernière image qu'il emporterait avec lui.

* * *

Mouahaha ne sont-ils pas mignons, ces deux-là ? D'une certaine manière et tout, ça en est mignon ! Je les aime !

Cette fic commence à atteindre un nombre de chapitres très long, sachant que j'étais censée en faire 30 dans ce mois... Tous les prompts ont été faits et refaits.

Mais Haruka-Akatsuki m'a fourni toute une collection de prompts auxquels on a associé des strange pairings. Autant dire... C'est reparti pour un tour ! Je vous engage donc à aller chercher Crazy little thing called love !

Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure de strange pairings, en espérant qu'il y en ait encore beaucoup à venir !

Et vive les reviews ! ;)


End file.
